


Morgan's Eternal Day

by toggledog



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Groundhog Day, M/M, POV Derek, reference to canon child molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan's repeating the same day over and over. He's stuck in a small town with Spencer Reid, so it can't be too bad, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Le jour sans fin de Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266869) by [Malohkeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh)



> Repost of a fic I finished a few years back. Been rewatching Criminal Minds and thought I'd repost. Enjoy!

"Morgan, wake up!"  
Derek was instantly jolted from a dream that evaporated as soon as he opened his eyes. For a moment, he looked blankly around the room, having no idea where he was. Then, in a flash, it all came back to him. The BAU working a case, John calling him from Alabama, telling him about a series of poisoning deaths here- could he possibly help out? Hotch telling him they’d finish up in a day or two, so to go ahead, they’d meet him there the next day. Reid offering to go with him. Arriving to the motel late at night to discover there was only one room left.  
"What…?" He scrunched up his eyes, blinked and looked at the time. It was 6.30am. He groaned, sunk his head back down on the pillow.  
"Come on, Morgan, it’s time to get up."  
Reid stood at the side of the bed, peering down at him, fully dressed.  
"Why are you getting me up at this ungodly hour?"  
"It’s actually beneficial to the body to be up early in the morning-"  
Morgan sighed and sat up.  
"Actually, Reid, it isn’t _beneficial_ for some people to be up early. Studies have showed that some people’s body clocks, especially teenagers, work better with a sleep in. It’s actually disadvantaging them to get them up early."  
_What do you say to that, brainiac?_  
He could see the young man quickly running this information through his vast mind.  
"Yes that’s true but in our case-"  
Morgan didn’t answer. He loped across the room to the shower.  
Two minutes later, he screeched and jumped out.  
"Reid! You used up all the hot water!" He turned off the tap and stepped out.  
"There’s no hot water. I had a cold shower also," the young man called from outside the door. "It was rather refreshing."  
Morgan shook his head as he towelled himself off.  
***  
Reid was talking about the intricacies of the plot of a time-travel film he’d seen, as it related to real quantum physics, as they stepped out of the motel. Morgan found himself zoning out, as was usually the case when the younger man carried on. Neither saw the little boy on the tricycle until it was too late. Reid fell straight over him, stumbling forward onto his hands and knees on the footpath.  
"Reid! Are you ok?"  
The kid started to cry.  
"I’m fine, fine it’s ok." He shrugged off Morgan’s attempts to help him up. A woman rushed over to the bawling boy.  
"What happened?" She scooped him up in her arms, looking for any injuries.  
"I… fell over him." Reid fumbled. Morgan had to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from laughing.  
"Oh…" The woman looked frazzled. "Well I’m sorry then, I guess."  
"Come on, Reid. Let’s get something for breakfast."  
They ended up finding a small café a block up the road, with a snotty sounding french name. Morgan ordered a croissant and black coffee and sat down. His comrade took a long time before ordering a croissant as well, then joined Morgan at the alfresco table outside, under a red and white striped umbrella.  
"So, how do you know this John?" Reid asked, after their drinks and food were brought to them by the portly woman from behind the counter.  
"John Ferris." Morgan watched, inwardly amused, as Reid turned the sugar bowl upside down and emptied the contents into his coffee. "We go way back. Went to primary school together. He met a girl while overseas, turned out her family lived here. Ended up being Sheriff."  
Reid nodded, finally putting the sugar bowl down.  
"Careful there, tiger you might actually get some coffee with that sugar." Morgan couldn’t resist teasing him.  
"And they say someone’s been poisoning-"  
Morgan waited for him to take a sip before replying. "Cafes."  
The young man spat the liquid back into the cup.  
"I’m joking Reid." He laughed, sobering himself before continuing. "Someone’s been tampering with asprin bottles, from four different pharmacies."  
"Different aspirin brands and different pharmacies?"  
Morgan nodded.  
"So we can rule out extortion and revenge."  
They spent the rest of their breakfast discussing the case.  
***  
John had put on weight since he’d last seen him. A lot of weight.  
"Derek!" He grabbed him and squashed him into a bearhug, not seeming to care that they were standing in the middle of a crowded police station. "Great to see you!"  
Morgan happily received the hug.  
"Great to see you too, man."  
They released and John looked at Reid, hovering awkwardly next to Morgan.  
"This is Doctor Spencer Reid, my collegue."  
John’s eyes suddenly lit up. He nodded and took the outstretched hand. "Good to meet you, Dr. Reid."  
They released and Spencer looked down at the ground. John caught Morgan’s eyes and raised his brow, subtly licking his top lip. Morgan shook his head.  
_Typical._  
When they were teenagers, John went after anything that moved, not caring whether they were male or female.  
"So you guys can help us on this? That would be great, because we’ve got pretty much the entire town in a panic. One of the victims was Estelle Stevens. She was only eight years old."  
"We’ll do everything we can," was all Morgan could reply. "You’ll have to give us all the evidence related to the case. We’ll also have to go to the victim’s houses."  
"Sure, anything you need." John shook his head. "Man, it’s so good to see you."  
"If you like, I’ll stay here and look at the evidence," Reid offered.  
“Alright, I'll visit the victim's houses, then,” Morgan said.  
"I’ll come with you." John nodded at Morgan. "Clarence!" He pointed to a pointy nosed, watery eyed young man. "Give Dr. Reid here anything he requires."  
Clarence looked at Spencer and blinked. "Um.. ok, boss."  
***  
John waited until they reached the car, before stating what he’d evidentially been desperate to say, since seeing Reid.  
"Derek, you bastard! Your Dr. Reid there’s a real beauty!"  
Morgan shook his head, not even bothering to answer.  
"If I wasn’t so desperately in love with Sue…"  
"How is Sue?" Morgan asked, climbing into the car. To his relief, John complied with the change in conversation. He didn’t want to talk about the beauty of another man. Sure, he’d had a few flings when he was a teenager. But this was Reid! Gawky, dorky Reid.  
He wasn't attracted to Reid, he told himself. The idea was ridiculous.  
***  
The houses of the four victims gave frustratingly little information. Within three hours, Morgan returned to the station with John and instantly spied his collegue standing next to a pretty, petite blonde, staring at a computer monitor.  
Way to go, buddy, he thought.  
John looked at him and winked. Morgan shook his head and stepped over to Spencer, who looked up, smiling.  
Ok, pretty. Very pretty. Morgan decided. He could admit that. But not… beautiful.  
"What have you found?"  
They moved away from the others, to confer.  
"Two hours ago, a woman called the station. She wanted them to look into the death of her own husband,” Reid said. "He died two years ago and she’s convinced it’s cyanide poisoning." Morgan found himself looking at how Reid’s hair curled around his ear. "His official cause of death was a heart attack. She wants to exhume the body and perform another autopsy."  
This piqued Morgan’s interest. "What’s this woman’s name?"  
"Ah Anne Richards."  
"And did her husband, by chance have an insurance policy?"  
Reid’s dark eyes lit up. "I see where you’re going with this."  
***  
"How well do you know Anne Richards?" Morgan and Reid stood inside John’s orderly, clean office.  
"Not too well. They tended to keep to themselves. To think that someone would kill her husband… it makes no sense."  
"That’s just it. It does, doesn’t it? Why would someone die of apparent cyanide poisoning, and then two years later, four more people die?"  
John frowned, tapping his fingers on the desk before himself. "What are you saying?"  
"Anne Richards took out a life insurance policy on her husband two weeks before he died. The clause stated that if the death was found to be through misadventure, she’d get more money," Spencer explained.  
"But it wasn’t. The death was officially labelled a heart attack," Morgan finished.  
"You mean she…she killed all those people… just to get her husband’s case reopened? That’s diabolical." Even so, John was reaching for his phone. "I’m going to get her picked up."  
***  
"Yeah, she confessed," Morgan stood in John’s office. He looked across the station, to where Reid was in intense conversation with said man.  
"Good job," Hotch’s voice sounded tinny on the other end of the line.  
"So I guess there’s no point you guys coming over. Me and Reid can catch the next plane back."  
"That’s going to be a problem. Weather’s reporting a blizzard coming into the area. I doubt any plane will come out tonight."  
Great, Morgan thought, sarcastically. Another night of Reid’s statistics.  
Across the room, Reid was laughing. John reached out and lightly touched his arm.  
"Ok, we’ll catch the first one tomorrow morning."  
"No rush," Hotch replied in his usual gruffness. "We’ll see you soon."  
Morgan hung up the phone and opened the door to the office.  
"I’ve never met a genius before." John said, as Morgan approached them.  
"It’s not all it's cracked up to be." Spencer groaned.  
"Hey, Spence."  
Spencer blinked at the use of his first name. "Seeing as we’ve solved the case, why don’t we go see that film you were telling me about this morning?"  
Anything to get him away from John’s lechery.  
"Ah… ok…sure…"  
***  
The film was utterly incomprehensible and dull. Morgan found himself zoning out, thinking about John’s focus on Reid. He loved his friend but why did he have to be such a sleaze all the time? Reid wouldn’t understand the attentions. Fine, so the genius was pretty.  
_Damned pretty._  
_Some might even say beautiful._  
What the hell was he thinking? He wasn’t attracted to Reid!  
***  
After what seemed like an eternity, the film ended.  
"What did you think?" Reid said, as they stepped outside the cinema.  
"To be honest, I found it incredibly dull, I’m sorry Reid."  
"Oh, we’re back to Reid."  
"Huh?"  
"You called me Spence earlier."  
"I did?" Morgan looked at his watch. He didn’t know about the kid but he realised he hadn’t had any lunch that day. No wonder his stomach was grumbling.  
"Let’s get some dinner," he said as they passed a rowdy Italian restaurant.  
"Sure,” Reid sounded a little distracted.  
As soon as they stepped in, a little boy ran, screaming past them. Reid put his hands over his ears. Morgan couldn’t help but laugh.  
"I’m sorry, this place is full." A blond, snooty looking waiter suddenly appeared in front of them.  
"Oh how long before-?"  
The waiter raked his eyes over Morgan’s jumper and jeans. "I’d say at least an an hour."  
"An hour?"  
Damn it.  
"Ok, ok fine."  
"Morgan?" His companion asked.  
"Come one Reid. We’re obviously not wanted here. Let’s just order some pizza."  
***  
"Just in time!" Morgan said, watching the snow cascade down the motel window. "I’d hate to be the pizza deliverer."  
"Enough to ring and cancel?" Reid asked, smiling. He was lying on his bed, a book before him. Derek couldn’t help but smile back.  
"Not nearly enough."  
Reid laughed and returned to his reading. Morgan continued to look at him.  
_No, not attracted to Reid._  
He walked over to his bed and picked up a book of his own, opened it up and began to read. His eyes began to feel droopy. In a short amount of time, the intercom buzzed, but wasn’t answered.  
***  
"Morgan, wake up!"  
Derek was instantly jolted from a dream that evaporated as soon as he opened his eyes.  
"What…?" He scrunched up his eyes, blinked and looked at the time. It was 6.30am. He then groaned and sunk his head back down on the pillow.  
"Come on, Morgan, it’s time to get up."  
Reid came to the side of the bed and peered down at him. As with the day before, his companion was fully dressed.  
"Why are you getting me up at this ungodly hour?"  
"It’s actually beneficial to the body to be up early in the morning-"  
"Damn it, Reid. That’s exactly what you said yesterday. I’m not falling for that one again," he grumbled and turned over again, shoving the pillow over his head.  
"Ah… are you ok, Morgan?"  
"Just give me ten more minutes. Hotch said we’ll probably be snowed out, so…"  
"Hotch? It’s sunny outside, man!"  
Morgan peered over his shoulder, scanning Reid’s face for the joke. The kid looked to be solemn and Derek knew, from experience, that he was a terrible liar. Frowning, he stepped out of bed and walked towards the window.  
_What the hell?_  
The streets were utterly clear of snow, showing no sign, whatsoever, of the blizzard of the night before.  
"What the-?"  
Ok, shower. Shower first. Get your head together. Then you can figure out what’s going on.  
Two minutes later, he screeched and jumped out of the cubicle.  
"Reid! You used up all the hot water!" He turned off the tap.  
_Damn, man. Twice in a row…_  
"There’s no hot water. I had a cold shower also," the young man called from outside the door. "It was rather refreshing."  
Ok, Morgan thought, as he dried himself off. Maybe you dreamt of the snow the night before.  
An odd, panicky feeling crept over his body. Delusion. Was it possible that he was developing a kind of mental illness? He’d been under stress lately, but no more than normal.  
He stepped outside. "Let’s get some breakfast."  
"Sure." Reid grinned.  
There was no history of mental illness in his family, he thought to himself, as both him and the young doctor stepped out of the motel room, locking it. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be mentally ill, however. Perhaps he could ask Reid. He was, after all, the brainiac.  
And say what? "Reid, I don’t understand why it’s relatively sunny out when last night there was a blizzard."  
"And so the alternate time line was actually an alternate, alternate time line, due to the-"  
Great, he’s going on about something or other.  
They stepped out into the palm lined street outside.  
"Which is actually very truthful, when it comes to quantum physics."  
Wait a second… was Reid talking about the film they saw?

"I’ve gotta say, Reid. I don’t think I quite understood the film."  
The young man’s face lit up. "You mean you saw it? I thought-"  
A little boy on a tricycle suddenly flew straight in front of them. Reid fell straight over him, stumbling forward onto his hands and knees on the footpath.  
"Damn, it kid. Not again."  
The kid started to cry.  
A woman rushed over to the bawling boy.  
"What happened?" She scooped him up in her arms, looking for any injuries.  
"I… fell over him." Reid fumbled.  
"What happened is this is the second day in a row your kid’s tripped him over."  
"Oh…" The woman looked frazzled. "Well I’m sorry then, I guess."  
"Come on. Let’s get something for breakfast."  
"Are you ok, Morgan?" The young man was looking at him with real concern. "You just said this is the second day in a row I’ve been tripped over."  
"Yes, and-?"  
"Why did you say that?"  
"What do you mean ‘why did I say that?’ You did stumble over that tricycle coming out of the hotel yesterday, did you not?"  
"Morgan…" Reid’s eyes widened a little, then he laughed. "Oh, I get it. Strange, but ok. I’ll go with it."  
They reached the cafe with the snotty sounding french name. Morgan ordered a croissant and black coffee from the portly woman behind the counter.  
"What are you talking about, Reid?"  
He was starting to feel a little irritated by his companion’s elusiveness.  
"You’re playing some kind of joke."  
Morgan shook his head and walked to an alfresco table outside, under a red and white striped umbrella. His comrade took a long time before ordering a croissant as well, then joined him.  
"So, how do you know this John?" Reid asked, after their drinks and food were brought to them.  
Morgan sighed loudly. "What happened to your brilliant mind overnight? I told you yesterday we were high school friends together."  
"Oh, was that on the plane over?" Reid turned the sugar bowl upside down and emptied the contents into his coffee. "And they say someone’s been poisoning chemists." He looked up. "What?"  
"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Morgan asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
Morgan considered this. "What day do you think it is?"  
A half smile appeared at the corners of Reid’s mouth. "Wednesday."  
Right. Of course. Only Wednesday was yesterday. What is this, a consipiracy? Don’t go there, Derek. Maybe that’s it. Maybe this is the first sign of someone who’s losing their mind.  
"What’s wrong?"  
"Let’s see John."  
***  
"Derek!" John grabbed him and squashed him into a bearhug, not seeming to care that they were standing in the middle of a crowded police station. "Great to see you!"  
Morgan tentatively received the hug.  
"Great to see you too, man."  
They released and John looked at Reid, hovering awkwardly next to Morgan.  
"This is Doctor Spencer Reid, my collegue."  
John’s eyes suddenly lit up. He nodded and took the suddenly outstretched hand. "Good to meet you, Dr. Reid."  
They released and Spencer looked down at the ground. John caught Morgan’s eyes and raised his brow, then subtly licked his upper lip. Morgan stared back, utterly baffled.  
"So you guys can help us on this? That would be great, because we’ve got pretty much the entire town in a panic. One of the ones who died was Estelle Stevens. She was only eight years old."  
_This is… I really don’t understand what the hell is going on. Ok, breathe, Morgan. Just breathe._  
"The perps name is Annie Richards. She will call the office later this morning, saying she suspects her husband was another victim of cyanide poisoning two years ago. Anne Richards took out a life insurance policy on her husband two weeks before he died. The clause stated that if the death was found to be through misadventure, she’d get more money."  
Both John and Spencer stared back at him as though he’d grown two heads.  
"Man, you guys are good!" John said.  
"Excuse me. Can I use your phone?" Morgan asked John.  
"Sure, come into my office." His friend pointed to the back of the busy police station.  
"Morgan, you bastard!" He whispered as soon as they were far enough away from Reid. "Your Dr. Reid there’s a real beauty! If I wasn’t so desperately in love with Sue…"  
Morgan found he couldn’t reply.  
***  
"That’s going to be a problem. Weather’s reporting a blizzard coming into the area. I doubt any plane will come out tonight." Hotch sounded down the office phone.  
A blizzard a second night in a row? What are the chances? But then…  
He looked out the blinds. The day was overcast but with no trace of the snow from the night before.  
Across the room, Reid was laughing. John reached out and lightly touched his arm.  
I’ve never met a genius before." John said, as Morgan approached them.  
"It’s not all it's cracked up to be." Spencer groaned.  
"Hey, Spence."  
Spencer blinked at the use of his first name. "Seeing as we’ve solved the case,”  
“But we haven't-”  
“Why don’t we go see that film you were telling me about this morning?"  
Anything to give me some time alone to think.  
"Ah… ok…sure…"  
***  
The film was a little less comprehensible the second time. Morgan found himself enjoying it a little more. He was starting to find links he hadn’t noticed the first time. It made sense why Reid liked it. It was a giant puzzle.  
***  
"Let’s get some dinner,” he said as they passed the rowdy Italian restaurant on the way from the film. He wanted to test something.  
"Sure," Reid said.  
As soon as they stepped in, as if on cue, a little kid ran, screaming past them. Reid put his hands over his ears.  
"I’m sorry, this place is full." The blond, snooty looking waiter appeared, raking his eyes over Morgan’s jumper and jeans.  
"An hour?"  
The snooty waiter blinked.  
"Come one Reid. We’re obviously not wanted here."  
***  
Derek waited until they arrived back in the hotel room to speak. Reid instantly sat on his own bed, pulling out a book.  
"Reid… I think."  
The genius put down the book and regarded him.  
"I think I’m-"  
I just repeated the same day. Even though it makes absolutely no sense.  
"What’s wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
I must be going insane. I must be.  
He looked out the window. Snow flakes drifted past the window.  
***  
"Morgan, wake up!"  
Morgan jumped up.  
_Oh no… not…._  
Reid stood at the edge of his bed, fully dressed. Morgan instantly sprang from the bed and looked out the window. The streets were clear of any sign of the snowfall of the night before.  
"I know it’s only 6.30. It’s actually beneficial to the body to be up early in the morning."  
Morgan ignored him and walked over to the shower, turning it on. Icy cold water poured out.  
"There’s no hot water. I already had a cold shower. It was rather refreshing."  
Morgan stepped out of the bathroom and regarded Reid.  
"What day is it?"  
"What?"  
"Just answer me."  
The smile at the corner of the young man’s mouth froze. "Wednesday."  
"Of course."  
Morgan stepped into the bathroom and got dressed in speed time.  
"Let’s get breakfast."  
As if on cue, Reid began to talk about the film they’d now seen twice in a row. Morgan ignored him, rushing down the stairs.  
They stepped out onto the street.  
Reid fell straight over the little boy that suddenly pulled out in front of him on the tricycle, stumbling forward onto his hands and knees on the footpath.  
The kid started to cry. A woman rushed over to the bawling boy.  
"What happened?" She scooped him up in her arms, looking for any injuries.  
"I… fell over him." Reid fumbled.  
"Oh…" The woman looked frazzled. "Well I’m sorry then, I guess."  
"Come on, Reid. Let’s get something for breakfast." Morgan was already half way up the street.  
This day, Morgan ordered a muffin. Hell, it was his choice, wasn’t it? His comrade took a long time before ordering a croissant as well, then joined Morgan at the alfresco table outside, under a red and white striped umbrella.  
"So, how do you know this John?" Reid asked, after their drinks and food were brought to them by the portly woman behind the counter.  
"Reid… tell me about worm holes. Do you think time loops are possible?"  
Reid turned the sugar bowl upside down and emptied the contents into his coffee. "Certainly. I think it’s only a matter of time until one is discovered, or created in a laboratory." Reid finally put the sugar bowl down. He then went on to explain the complex quantum theory that actually could explain his repeating day. Morgan tried to keep up, but lost track within the first couple of minutes.  
_Whatever’s happening, I’m not going to get an explanation I can understand from the brainiac. Well, I might as well do what we’ve come here for._  
***  
John had put on weight since he’d last seen him. A lot of weight.  
"Derek!" He grabbed him and squashed him into a bearhug, not seeming to care that they were standing in the middle of a crowded police station. "Great to see you!"  
Morgan happily received the hug.  
"Great to see you too, man."  
They released and John looked at Reid, hovering awkwardly next to Morgan.  
"This is Doctor Spencer Reid, my collegue."  
John’s eyes suddenly lit up. He nodded and took the suddenly outstretched hand. "Good to meet you, Dr. Reid."  
They released and Spencer looked down at the ground. John caught Morgan’s eyes and raised his brow, then licked his upper lip.  
"So you guys can help us on this? That would be great, because we’ve got pretty much the entire town in a panic. One of the ones who died was Estelle Stevens. She was only eight years old."  
"The perps name is Annie Richards. She will ring the office later this morning, saying she suspects her husband was also a victim of cyanide poisoning two years ago. Anne Richards took out a life insurance policy on her husband two weeks before he died. The clause stated that if the death was found to be through misadventure, she’d get more money."  
Both John and Spencer stared back at him as though he’d grown two heads.  
"Man, you guys are good!" John said.  
"Good. I… I think I’ll get another coffee." Morgan spied the terrible cop shop coffee the end of the room and walked over.  
"Morgan, you bastard!" John followed him. "Your Dr. Reid there’s a real beauty! If I wasn’t so desperately in love with Sue…"  
"John…" He didn’t know where to start.  
"Brains and beauty. The whole package." His friend was looking back at the awkward looking profiler.  
"How is Sue?" Morgan sighed.  
"She’s well. Really well." The other man appeared distracted. Before Morgan could say any more, he stepped back over to Reid and began to engage him in conversation.  
What the hell. They can talk. Morgan poured himself a coffee and checked his watch. It was still early in the morning. They could catch the first plane out. Maybe that could be a way of breaking… whatever this was.  
"Reid." Morgan stepped back across the busy cop shop. "If we leave now, we’ll get back before…"  
"You want to leave? Why?" Reid looked genuinely puzzled.  
"What’s wrong, Derek?" John asked.  
Morgan looked from him to Reid and felt an odd feeling curl his stomach.  
"Come on, Spence. I want to talk to you." He lead the young man out of the station.  
"What’s wrong?" the young man asked, as they stepped onto the steps outside the precinct.  
"John… John’s a great guy but he’s…"  
Reid stood, waiting.  
"We can catch the first plane out."  
The young profiler continued to stare at him. It was amazing how much he looked like his old mentor, Gideon, at times.  
"Let’s get a coffee." Reid said, quietly.  
***  
"So you think you’re… repeating the same day."  
"Two times now."  
The young man seemed to think about it. "It’s not that unbelievable. Modern quantum theory is that time is not linear, rather circular."  
"But why me? Why now?"  
"And I don’t remember?"  
"You haven’t so far."  
He could sense Reid’s amazing mind processing. The young man smiled. "This is exciting, Morgan! The implications are so far reaching that-"

"I need to know how to break it."  
It suddenly occurred to him that Reid instantly believed him.  
"Well, that is difficult. You say you ate a muffin today instead of a croissant? Well, maybe that’s what’s done it. A simple change in behaviour."  
Morgan looked at him incredulously.  
"Maybe we should see that damned time travel film again. There might be some answer in that."  
***  
The film was somewhat more understandable the third time, but Morgan felt it wasn’t giving him any answer to his predicament.  
***  
On the way out, he noted the way the snow flakes settled on Reid’s light hair. It occurred to him that John was right. Reid was, indeed, beautiful. Particularly standing in the snow, shivering slightly. They both forsaked the restaurant in favour of the hotel room.  
***  
"So, what happens now? I could, try and stay up, you know." Reid suggested.  
Morgan shook his head. He didn’t think it worked that way.

  
Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, kudo'd and commented. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Morgan, wake up!"  
Reid stood, fully dressed at the foot of his bed. Morgan rolled over and checked the time. The digital display showed 6.30 am.  
Screw it. He thought. I’m sleeping in this day.  
When he woke up two hours later,  he rolled over the other side of the bed. Reid sat in the corner of the room, reading.  
"Finally, he wakes."  
Morgan grumbled and walked into the bathroom. I’ll never be able to shower again, he thought, with some sadness.  
***  
Once they were out on the street, the little boy on the tricycle attacked Reid from the other side of the path. The young man fell straight over him, stumbling forward onto his hands and knees, on the footpath.  
A woman rushed over to the now bawling boy.  
"What happened?" She scooped him up in her arms, looking for any injuries.  
"I… fell over him." Reid said.  
"Oh…" The woman looked frazzled. "Well I’m sorry then, I guess."  
"Come on, Reid." Morgan shook his head. "Let’s get something for breakfast."  
Maybe we should find a different restaurant, Morgan thought as he ordered a coffee and croissant. But then, we are creatures of habit. His comrade took a long time before ordering a croissant as well, then joined Morgan at the alfresco table outside, under the red and white striped umbrella.  
"So, how do you know this John?" Reid asked, after the portly woman, from behind the counter, brought their drinks and food to them.  
"John Ferris." Morgan watched, inwardly amused, as Reid turned the sugar bowl upside down and emptied the contents into his coffee.  
Reid nodded, finally putting the sugar bowl down  
"And they say someone’s been poisoning-"  
Morgan waited for him to take a sip before replying. "Don’t worry. I’ve got it all worked out. I know who the perp is."  
***  
"Derek!" John grabbed him and squashed him into a bearhug, not seeming to care that they were standing in the middle of a crowded police station. "Great to see you!"  
Morgan happily received the hug.  
"Great to see you too, man."  
They released and John looked at Reid, hovering awkwardly next to Morgan.  
"This is Doctor Spencer Reid, my colleague."  
John’s eyes suddenly lit up. He nodded and took the suddenly outstretched hand. "Good to meet you, Dr. Reid."  
They released and Spencer looked down at the ground. John caught Morgan’s eyes and raised his brow, licking his upper lip. Morgan felt an arrow of anger shoot through himself.  
"So you guys can help us on this? That would be great, because-"  
"The perp's name is Annie Richards." Derek said. "She will call the office later this morning, saying she suspects her husband died of cyanide poisoning two years ago. Anne Richards took out a life insurance policy on her husband two weeks before he died. The clause stated that if the death was found to be through misadventure, she’d get more money."  
Both John and Spencer stared back at him as though he’d grown two heads.  
"Man, you guys are good!" John said.  
Derek nodded. "It’ll pan out. I’ll catch you later, John. Reid… Spencer you can… whatever the hell it is you do."  
He stalked off before either could reply.  
"Morgan, you bastard! Your Dr. Reid there’s a real beauty!" John rushed to catch up with him. "If I wasn’t so desperately in love with Sue…"  
"You’re welcome to him." Derek said.  
***  
Morgan felt like he’d completed a lot that day. He visited the local astrology museum and learnt a few things he could attempt to impress Reid with later. He’d gone to the local park and made a fool of himself on the swings. He’d gone to the posh French restaurant and ordered the cheapest entrée.  
By the time he put his key in the hotel room door, he felt rather sated. He turned the lock and stepped in. Reid sat on his bed, book in his hands.  
"You were right. She confessed to poisoning the bottles at the drug stores with cyanide to get her husbands case re-opened." Reid didn’t look up from the book.  
"Good." Morgan took off his jacket and stepped over to the window. Snowflakes were starting to fall outside.  
"Where did you go today?" There was a slight edge to the kid’s voice.  
"Where didn’t I go." Morgan laughed.  
"Morgan…" Reid put the book down. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
Morgan shrugged.  
_This is the third day in a row I’ve repeated the same day. I’m just having a little fun, is all._  
"Why did you abandon me at the police station?" A hurt look crossed the pretty face. Morgan felt a stab of guilt.  
"I… had some things to do."  
"Well, thanks a lot. You left me there with nothing to do. It was awkward, man. And then I had to contend with your friends _lecherous_ attentions."  
"What did he do to you?" His heart was hammering. John was a bit of a sleaze but ultimately harmless. He would have probably acted the same way around Garcia, AJ… hell, even Hotch.  
"Nothing… he just… he stood really close. And he told me not to be offended but that he thought I was…"  
"What? Beautiful?"  
The young man’s blush deepened.  
"Sounds like John. Look, don’t worry. He’s harmless. He just appreciates beauty when he sees it."  
"Well, why the hell is he picking on _me_ , then?"  
Morgan collapsed into the armchair facing the window and exhaled deeply.  
"Because you’re… well you’re beautiful. Let me tell you a story. Not long after I first met you, I found Gideon drinking alone at a bar."  
Reid’s dark eyes flashed at the mention of his ex-mentor. Derek felt a strange ugly twist of his stomach.  
"Before long, we started talking about you. Gideon admitted to being protective of you, not only because of your intellect, but also because of your looks." Morgan shrugged. "He was worried that what he saw as your particular kind of pretty masculine beauty would attract certain types of offenders."  
"Gideon told you I was-" A certain apprehension registered in Reid’s tone. His eyes sparkled.  
Morgan inwardly sighed. He couldn’t continue with this discussion. Not tonight. He was thankful that Reid wouldn’t remember in the morning.  
"I’m tired, Reid. I’m going to bed."  
"But-"  
"I’ll see you in the morning."  
***  
"Morgan wake up!"  
Morgan rolled over and looked at the fully dressed Spencer. He was wearing his usual jeans, shirt and vest, with 40s style jacket over the top. His eyes looked very dark and lustrous, sunlight breaking through the window highlighting the honey-gold hair curling around his neck.  
"Gideon was right. You are beautiful."  
_What the hell, he’s not going to remember tomorrow._  
Reid blinked. "Excuse me?"  
"Give me 5 minutes to get changed."  
"Oh, ah-" For some reason, Reid looked rather awkward.  
 Shaking his head, Morgan loped over to the bathroom.

***  
"Come on, Spence. Let’s get some breakfast. There’s a pretty ordinary French café up the road."  
"How did you know about the cafe?" Spencer asked, as they walked down the stairs to the front door.  
Instantly, upon entering the outside street, Reid fell straight over the little boy on the tricycle, stumbling forward onto his hands and knees on the footpath.  
"Damn, that kid’s fast!" Derek muttered.  
The kid started to cry.  
"I’m fine, fine it’s ok," Reid shrugged off Morgan’s attempts to help him up, as a woman rushed over to the bawling boy.  
"What happened?" She scooped him up in her arms, looking for any injuries.  
"I… fell over him." Reid said.  
"Oh…" The woman looked frazzled. "Well I’m sorry then, I guess."  
"So you should be! Keep that kid on a leash! Come on, Reid. Let’s go."  
"I’m really sorry." Spencer said to the lady. Morgan was already halfway up the road.  
Morgan ordered a beer and sat down. His comrade took a long time before ordering a croissant as well, then joined Morgan at the alfresco table.  
"So, what did you mean when you said Gideon…?" Reid began.  
"First thing on the agenda today- tell the sheriff who the serial poisoner of the town is." Morgan watched, inwardly amused, as Reid turned the sugar bowl upside down and emptied the contents into his coffee. "He’s a friend of mine. Go way back. By the way, he’ll try and flirt with you. Just ignore him. He’s harmless."  
"Huh?"  
"Some brain, huh?" Morgan teased.  
***  
"Derek!" John grabbed him and squashed him into a bearhug, not seeming to care that they were standing in the middle of a crowded police station. "Great to see you!"  
Morgan happily received the hug.  
"Great to see you too, man."  
They released and John looked at Reid, hovering awkwardly next to Morgan.  
"This is Doctor Spencer Reid, my colleague. Yes, he’s very pretty. Hands off."  
John’s eyes suddenly lit up. He nodded and took the suddenly outstretched hand. "Good to meet you, Dr. Reid."  
They released and Spencer stared at Morgan as though he’d never seen him before. "So –"  
"Annie Richards the perp. She will call the office later this morning, saying she suspects her husband died of cyanide poisoning two years ago. She took out a life insurance policy on her husband two weeks before he died. The clause stated that if the death was found to be through misadventure, she’d get more money."  
Both John and Spencer stared back at him as though he’d grown two heads.  
"Man, you guys are good!" John said.  
"Come on, Spence. I want to talk to you."

He lead the young man out of the station.  
"What’s wrong?" the young man asked, as they stepped onto the steps outside the precinct.  
"Let’s get a coffee. There’s something I have to tell you."  
The young profiler continued to stare at him. It was amazing how much he looked like his old mentor, Gideon, at times.  
***  
"So you think you’re… repeating the same day." The young man looked thoughtful. "It’s not that unbelievable. Modern quantum theory is that time is not linear, rather circular."  
"I can’t figure out how to break it."  
He could sense Reid’s amazing mind processing. The young man smiled. "This is exciting, Morgan! The implications are so far reaching that-"  
"Look, you tried to explain it to me the other day. I got lost within the first few minutes."  
"Oh, I could try and make it less complicated for you."  
Morgan waved his hand, ‘forget it’. The waitress came over and he ordered his third beer.  
"Morgan…" Spencer frowned. "This morning you said…"  
"Another conversation we had the other day."  
"We talked about Gideon?" His face was openly vulnerable to Morgan in that moment. "What did we say?"  
Derek took a long sip of his beer. "I told you that Gideon mentioned to me once he thought you were beautiful."  
Spencer’s expression turned to one of puzzlement. "I don’t…I don’t understand."  
Morgan took another large gulp of his beer. "No matter. How about I finish this and we see that quantum physics time travel film?"  
His companion’s face lit up. "It’s rather a remarkable film-"  
Morgan found himself zoning out.  
***  
Derek took the time during the film to consider his predicament. It was conceivable that he could be stuck in this day for eternity. The thought filled him with such acute dread, he had to grip the edges of the seat to keep from bolting out of the room to the toilet to vomit. In which case… what? What on earth to do? Stuck forever in this small town. He’d never see his family again. Hell, he wouldn’t even see Hotch, Rossi or AJ again. Garcia. He hadn’t spoken to her in almost a week. A record for them both.  
Stuck forever with Reid. Could be worse. He’d prefer Reid to Hotch or even Gideon. Particularly Gideon. In the last few days, he’d been feeling relieved that the older man had left. Particularly when he saw the way Spencer reacted when his name was mentioned.  
***  
On the way out, he noted the way the snow flakes settled on Reid’s light hair. The young man turned and smiled at him. Derek felt his stomach constrict in a way he hadn’t felt in years, particularly towards another man.  
_Well, I’ll be damned…_  
***  
As soon as they stepped into the crowded restaurant, as if on cue, a little kid ran, screaming past them. Reid put his hands over his ears.  
It’s that damned kid on the tricycle! Derek thought.  
"I’m sorry, this place is full." The waiter raked his eyes over Morgan’s jumper and jeans.  
"No, it isn’t. You’re just a snob. Give us a table."  
"I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave."  
"Come on, Morgan," Reid said, quietly. "Let’s just go."  
"No, I won’t. I demand some service."  
The waiter’s eyes narrowed, coolly observing the threat before him.  
"I’m hungry and I want a table. That couple over there just asked for the bill. Seat us there. Fine." Morgan pulled out his agent’s card. "FBI. Now give us a damned table!"  
The waiter raised a brow. "Right this way, sir."  
Derek turned to Reid and smiled.

***  
"This place is terrible." Morgan said, looking about, as both sat down. "Why is that waiter so snooty about it?"  
Spencer picked up the jug of water from the table and poured them both a cup.  
"You believe me. Every time I’ve said I’m repeating the same day over and over, you’ve believed me."  
The young man shrugged. "It’s not an improbability. And you have no reason to lie. Except to make me look a fool. But with no one else around to see it, what would be the point?"  
Morgan took a moment to process what he’d said. "Is that what you think, Spencer? That I deliberately make you look a fool, just to make myself look good in front of the others?"  
The young man shrugged once more.  
"You’ve got me all wrong. That’s not… that’s not what I’m about."  
"Then what are you about, then Derek?"  
Such expressive eyes. How could he have never noticed?  
"I just like to tease, at times. If I hurt you, then I truly am sorry."  
"Why me? Why not any of the others, then?"  
Seeing the waiter making his way over, Derek picked up the menu.  
"So, you’re not going to answer-?"  
"I’ll have a hamburger with fries, and a light beer."  
Reid turned and jumped at the waiter standing behind him. "Ah…" He quickly picked up a menu. "Same."  
The waiter nodded and quickly departed.  
"I joined the FBI to get away from people treating me like a freak. I never thought-"  
"Why did you think joining the FBI would stop people treating you like a freak?"  
Spencer appeared stunned. "I guess… I don’t know."  
"Listen, kid. Your genius makes people insecure. It’s not your fault. It’s just the way it is."  
"So, you’re saying I make you feel insecure?"  
Morgan picked out his next words carefully.  
"You make me a little nervous, sometimes. I guess I cover it with jokes."  
"Why would I make you nervous?"  
_What the hell, it’s not like he’ll remember it tomorrow_.  
"Reid, I’m bisexual. I just haven’t been with a man in a very long time."  
"Well, yeah I figured that out. I still don’t understand why I make you nervous, though."  
_Jesus, kid. Do you want me to draw you a map?_  
"How did you figure it out?"  
"I am too. I’ve just never…with a man." His face went delightfully red. Morgan had a sudden image of Reid lying on his bed, naked, wanton, blushing as he did now. He felt a sudden tightening of his jeans in the crotch area.  
"So, what have you learnt about this town?" Reid said quickly. Morgan felt oddly relieved at the change of conversation.  
Stuck in the town with Reid. Beautiful, intelligent, quirky boy. Seducable? Worth looking into.  
***  
"The perp’s name is Annie Richards. She will call the office later this morning, saying she suspects her husband died of cyanide poisoning two years ago. Anne Richards took out a life insurance policy on her husband two weeks before he died. The clause stated that if the death was found to be through misadventure, she’d get more money."  
Both John and Spencer stared back at him as though he’d grown two heads.  
"Man, you guys are good!" John said.  
"Good. I… I think I’ll get another coffee." Morgan spied the terrible cop shop coffee the end of the room and walked over.  
"Morgan, you bastard!" John followed him. "Your Dr. Reid there’s a real beauty! If I wasn’t so desperately in love with Sue…"  
"John, I need your advice."  
"Brains and beauty. The whole package." His friend was looking back at the awkward looking profiler.  
"I agree." Morgan said. "And if I wanted to…"  
John laughed. "I thought you were the expert there. Not me."  
"With women, sure. But this..." Morgan smiled.  
His friend’s grey eyes sparkled. "You really like this one, don’t you?"  
***  
Derek noted the way the snow flakes settled on Reid’s light hair. The young man turned and smiled at him. He smiled back, stepped forward, into his body space. Reid’s face looked angelic under the sodium glare of the street lamp. Derek reached up and ran a finger over Spencer’s chin, leaning in.  
"Morgan-" Spencer took a step back, lost his balance in the snow and landed heavily.  
"Spencer are you-?" Derek went to grab his hand. Spencer pulled his hand away.  
"What the hell was that about?"  
Morgan shook his head.  
_Ah well, he won’t remember tomorrow_.  
***  
"Well, thanks a lot. You left me there with nothing to do. It was awkward, man. And then I had to contend with your friends lecherous attentions."  
"John appreciates beauty when he sees it."  
"Well, why the hell is he picking on me, then?"  
Morgan collapsed into the armchair facing the window.  
"Because you’re… well you’re beautiful. Let me tell you a story. Not long after I first met you, I found Gideon drinking alone at a bar."  
Reid’s dark eyes flashed at the mention of his ex-mentor.  
"I joined him. Before long, we started talking about you. Gideon admitted to being protective of you, not only because of your intellect, but also because of your looks." Morgan shrugged. "He was worried that what he saw as your particular kind of pretty masculine beauty would attract certain types of offenders."  
"You noticed that Gideon-" A certain apprehension registered in Reid’s tones. His eyes sparkled.  
"I think he was… attracted to you."  
"Oh…"  
"I think… I am too."  
"What?" Reid appeared distracted.  
Morgan sighed.  
***  
"Well, thanks a lot. You left me there with nothing to do. It was awkward, man. And then I had to contend with your friends lecherous attentions."  
"John appreciates beauty when he sees it."  
"Well, why the hell is he picking on me, then?"  
Morgan collapsed into the armchair facing the window.  
"Because you’re… well you’re beautiful. Gideon saw it. You were in love with him, weren’t you?"  
Reid’s eyes shone with emotion.  
"I respected him. Looked up to him. But I wasn’t…I saw the way he looked at me at times. I didn’t feel awkward. I knew he would never compromise our friendship."  
Morgan felt relief rush over himself.  
"I’m sorry, Spencer. Today was my fault. I deliberately left you with John to test something."  
"I don’t understand…"  
***  
"Morgan wake up!"  
"Let’s stay in today." Morgan patted the bed. "Come sit here."  
"What?"  
"Reid, I’m bisexual. Though you already know that."  
The young man looked puzzled.  
"Don’t you think I’m hot?" He grinned.  
Reid shook his head. "I thought the point of a joke was the other person had to have some understanding of it." He stepped over to his side of the bed and picked up a book. "By the way. There’s no hot water."  
***  
"Morgan wake up!"  
Morgan rolled over and smiled. "Ever fantasized about me? I sure have about you."  
The young man shook his head. "I thought the point of a joke was the other person had to have some understanding of it." He stepped over to his side of the bed and picked up a book. "By the way. There’s no hot water."  
***  
"Morgan wake up!"  
Morgan sat up. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"  
The young man shook his head. "I thought the point of a joke was the other person had to have some understanding of it." He stepped over to his side of the bed and picked up a book. "By the way. There’s no hot water."  
***  
"Morgan wake up!"  
Morgan sat up. "Ok, this is no joke. I’m sorry for the bluntness but I have to say it. You won’t remember tomorrow, anyway. I’m attracted to you. Like Gideon was. And it would be my pleasure to make hot love to you."  
Reid stared at him a moment, then stepped over to his side of the bed and picked up a book. "There’s no hot water."  
***  
"Morgan wake up!"  
The profiler rolled over in his sleep.  
"What’s the point? I’m stuck here forever. Nothing I do makes any difference."  
"What are you talking about? You should get up. It’s beneficial-"  
Morgan rolled back and looked up. Reid stopped talking when he saw the look on his face.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"What’s wrong is you’re a tease. You had Gideon slavering all over you and you kept him dangling. And now you’re doing the same thing with me."  
Shock, followed by hurt registered in the expressive dark eyes. Spencer closed his mouth, looked about to say something else, then walked out of the room and closed the door.  
Derek felt guilt coil around his stomach.   
He won’t remember, he told himself. It will be like I never said anything.  
The young man lay his head against the pillow. Within minutes, he was asleep.  
***  
Morgan awoke and instantly bounded out of his bed. A quick visual sweep of the room confirmed Reid’s lack of presence. Ignoring the ramifications of the relief that rushed through himself, Morgan grabbed a change of clothes out of his case and quickly dressed. He glanced at the clock. It was not yet eleven.  
Must have needed that sleep in, he told himself. After all, he had been awoken early for a long time now.  
He bypassed the front counter on the way out and cheerily confirmed to the lady behind the counter that his hot water was not working. Could it be perhaps fixed by that night? He’d be damned if he wasn’t going to have at least one hot shower in these repeating days.  
Stepping out of the terrace style motel, he was not in the least surprised to see the little tyke on his scooter tearing up the street.  
"Hey kid." He knelt down so he was facing him. The kid gazed at him with large blue eyes. "Be careful with that thing, ok?"  
The kid continued to stare.  
"Jack! Jack! Where is that kid? Jack!"  
Morgan stood up. A frazzled looking balding man stepped out of a shop, nearby.  
"There you are! He wasn’t bothering you, was he?" He sounded a little out of breath.  
Derek shrugged. "He’s ok." He lied.  
"I took my eyes off him for two seconds and he was gone."  
"Typical kid."  
"I’m just glad his mother wasn’t around to see. She’d kill me." Morgan looked down and noticed the lack of ring on his finger. Thinking back on the day before, he dimly recalled the mother wearing a very expensive looking ring on her engagement finger. He deducted that this was the young boy’s father and that the mother was engaged to another man.  
_This goes to some way to explaining the kid’s behaviour._  
 _And yours, Derek? If we’re going to talk about behaviour. You went out of your way to hurt Spencer. Again._  
"Excuse me."

***  
At the café, he noted the circles under the woman’s eyes.  
"I’ll have a beer and chicken parmigana."  
"Whatever you say, handsome." She said, without much enthusiasm. He recalled the days before. The woman had distinctly no animation then, either.  
"This is your business?" He asked.  
"For now," She said. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes. "I’m hoping to make enough to retire at the end of the year."  
Morgan ordered desert, then another to go.  
***  
"Derek!" John grabbed him and squashed him into a bear-hug, not seeming to care that they were standing in the middle of a crowded police station. "Great to see you!"  
Morgan happily received the hug.  
"Great to see you too, man."  
"You just missed your friend."  
"Reid was here?"  
"Kid’s quite a whiz. Sorry to say, Derek but he solved the case. A woman named Annie Richards poisoned the cafes to get her husband’s body exhumed. Turns out she’d killed him too, two years ago with cyanide. But she figured she’d get more out of his insurance if his death was ruled suspicious. Dr. Reid figured it out when she rang the station."  
Morgan smiled to himself, impressed.  
John gestured him into his office. "Beauty and brains," he said as he opened the door. "If I wasn’t married to Sue…"  
"How is Sue?" Morgan asked.  
"She’s good, really good. I’m sorry, man. I think I might have freaked your friend out."  
"You told him you thought he was beautiful."  
John grinned. "And if he was interested, I’d give him the best twenty minutes of his life. Kid pretty much bolted. When you see him, will you tell him I’m sorry? You know I’m harmless."  
Derek laughed, collapsed in the armchair snugly fitted between the filing cabinet and the door.  
"So, tell me, how’s things in the profiling world?"  
***  
"I’m gonna be straight with you," John said, as both stepped outside the precinct, moving towards the parking lot. "Things haven’t been so great between Sue and I. Infact, we’re currently separated."  
Morgan said nothing, simply waited.  
"I was drunk! It didn’t mean anything. But I felt so guilty. I told Sue. Bad move."  
The missing pieces of the jigsaw of his behaviour in the past week suddenly clicked into place in a way that Morgan didn’t notice before.  
"I’m sorry, John."  
"My fault. It’s all my fault! What’s wrong with me, Derek? I can’t help myself. Even with your friend today. I just, I see something beautiful and I have to at least try…"  
"Have you talked to anyone? A professional?"  
John let out a snort. "Come on. You know that’s not going to happen."  
They reached John’s car.  
"You need a lift anywhere?"  
"Nah, it’s not too far. I’ll walk."  
***  
He walked past the restaurant on the way back, intrigued to see the waiter standing by the bins in the side alley and talking frantically, and loudly, into his mobile phone,  
"There’s no need to do that. I’ll get the money. I’m just asking for one more day…"  
Feeling intrusive, Morgan hurried away.  
***  
Spencer sat on the bed, reading a book. Derek glanced at the cover. ‘A Brief History of Time’. Of course, why wasn’t he surprised?  
He noticed that the young man didn’t look up when he closed the door and threw the keys into the small, shell shaped bowl sitting on the dresser.  
"Hey Reid." He said, awkwardly.  
"Hey." The young man replied, somewhat tersely.  
Morgan walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water faucet. He almost felt like yelling out ‘yippee’ when heat touched his fingers.  
"Hot water’s working." He called out to Reid.  
Spencer didn’t reply.  
***  
By the time Morgan finished a very refreshing shower, there was a blizzard of snow outside.  
"Reid… Spencer."  
The young man finally looked up from his book. The hurt and anger blazing in his eyes was almost enough to force him to look down.  
"I’m sorry about this morning."  
"What is wrong with you, man? First you, you say this ridiculous thing about me dangling myself in front of Gideon. And then you don’t go to the police station to help with the case, despite the fact that a very good friend of yours was there. And then I had to contend with your friends lecherous attentions all afternoon."  
"I had some things to work out-"  
"Why did you say that thing about Gideon? That wasn’t fair and you know it. Gideon was always respectful towards all of us."  
"I know. I just-"  
"So why did you say it, then?" He prompted.  
_Hell, he’s not going to remember, remember._  
"I was just frustrated! I started to think you were deliberately denying me just to drive me crazy."  
"Deliberately denying you what?"  
Morgan sighed. "I’m attracted to you. Like Gideon was. We both know I’m bisexual. I kept trying to get you to notice. And it wasn’t working."  
He could see Spencer processing this. "You’re… attracted to me?"  
_Finally!_ Morgan felt like pumping his arm up through the air.  
"You. Attracted. To me?"  
"Me. Attracted. To you."  
Spencer shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"But you’re always surrounded by beautiful women."  
"All I need is one. This case it happens to be a beautiful man." He said gently.  
"This isn’t a joke? Because if it is-"  
The other man walked over and sat beside him on the bed.  
"Look, part of the reason why I used to tease you was because you made me a little nervous. I didn’t want to admit that I was hot for you." He risked reaching out with his fingers and strumming them through Spencer’s hair. He toyed lightly with the curls under his left ear. Spencer turned and faced him.  
"No joke?"  
The doctor’s pupils were dilated with desire. He nervously licked his upper lip.  
Morgan cupped his hand under his chin and angled his face up. Their lips gently touched. He pulled back, feeling the slight tremble that coursed through the other’s body. His own heart was hammering. Derek leant forward once more. His tongue lapped at the other’s lips. Spencer opened his mouth, allowing entry. Their tongues duelled. Morgan could taste toothpaste, coffee and sugar, as he gently pushed the doctor back until he was lying down on the bed. Both released. Spencer’s face was now flushed, panting.  
"Pretty boy," he said, flinging his t-shirt over his head.  
"Wait, wait." Spencer said.  
"What is it?"  
"I don’t know if…"  
"It’s ok. You’re beautiful." He leant down and kissed Reid's lips, taking his hand and guiding it to his almost painful erection. "You make me so hot, baby."  
His mouth forsaked Spencer’s mouth to kiss along his slender neck, feeling the course stubble rub against his lips. One hand stroked the doctor’s stomach, while the other unzipped his own pants, guiding the doctor’s hand inside.  
Spencer suddenly pulled up and pushed Morgan off.  
"What’s wrong?"  
"So that’s it, is it? We fuck and then you can add me to your list of conquests. Well, at least then I won’t be a tease who dangles himself in front of people like you and Gideon any more, will I?"  
"Damn it, Reid. What do you want? A fucking commitment ring? We’re both hot for each other, no? Then what’s wrong with a casual-"  
"What’s wrong is that we’re both work colleagues, for one. Unlike you, I don’t think I have the emotional capacity to separate sex from the job. Emotions are hard enough for me as it is."  
"See it as a purely academic exercise then."  
"It can’t be academic! That’s the point! You’re meant to lose control."  
Morgan felt his desire wilting with Reid’s onslaught. Why did everything have to be so damned complex with him?  
"Ok." He put his hands up in surrender. "Look, I’m tired. Can we talk about it in the morning?"  
***  
"Morgan, wake up!"  
Spencer stood, fully dressed at the foot of his bed. Derek recalled the events of the night before. The soft curls beneath his fingers, the roughness of his stubble. The smell of spicy aftershave intermixed with something else. Something distinctly Spencer, himself.  
"What-?"  
"Spencer, I’m repeating the same day over and over again."  
The doctor blinked. "This is a joke, right?"  
"The cold water is out."  
"That’s true-"  
"I’ll get changed and when we go downstairs, you’re going to trip over a little boy on a tricycle."  
Reid shook his head. "Ok, what is-?"  
Derek didn’t reply. He simply grabbed his clothes and wandered over to the bathroom.  
***  
A little boy on a tricycle flew straight in front of them. Reid fell straight over him, stumbling forward onto his hands and knees on the footpath.  
"See?"  
The kid started to cry.  
A woman rushed over to the bawling boy.  
"What happened?" She scooped him up in her arms, looking for any injuries.  
"I… fell over him." Reid said.  
"Oh…" The woman looked frazzled. "Well I’m sorry then, I guess."  
Morgan was already hurrying ahead.  
"Morgan-"  
"We’re about to hit a café being served by a very fatigued large woman. You always order a black coffee and heap a stack of sugar into it."  
"That’s what I do anyway." Reid sounded unconvinced.  
Morgan shrugged.  
***  
"So you really believe that you’re… repeating the same day. It’s not that unbelievable. Modern quantum theory is that time is not linear, rather circular."  
"We’ve had this exact same conversation a few times now. I ask you about time loops and you go off into an explanation that I don’t understand. Most of the time in the afternoon, we go see this time travel film you’ve been raving about. It goes completely over my head."  
He could sense Reid’s amazing mind processing. The young man smiled. "This is exciting, Morgan! The implications are so far reaching that-"  
"You say that every time too." Morgan smiled. "What’s most amazing is that you believe me. Every time without question."  
"You have no reason to lie. Except to make me look a fool. But with no one else around to see it, what would be the point?"  
"We’ve also had this conversation before as well. Look, I’m sorry if I’ve ever made you feel foolish. I just like to tease, sometimes. It’s my way of flirting, I guess."  
Spencer emptied the sugar into his coffee cup.  
"I’ve also solved the case of the poisoner. Oh there was the one day that you solved it."  
"So the same days over and over in a small town. With me." Spencer smiled. "Must be your idea of hell."  
"Last night wasn’t so bad."  
"What happened last night?"  
"I’ll tell you later… maybe."  
***  
"The clause stated that if the death was found to be through misadventure, she’d get more money."  
John stared at him as though he’d grown two heads. Spencer looked thoughtful.  
"You guys are good!" John exclaimed.  
Derek leant in forward. "I’m sorry about Sue, man."  
"How did you-?"  
Morgan was already moving away. "Spencer, want to check out a film?"  
***  
Walking out of the film, Derek noted the way the snowflakes settled on Reid’s light hair. The young man turned and smiled at him.  
"Did it make any sense this time?" He asked.  
"Not particularly."  
Spencer laughed.  
"There’s a restaurant up-"  
The young doctor looked up towards the sky.  
"Let’s just order in."  
***  
Spencer sat on the bed with a pensive expression.  
"So, I won’t remember any of this? It’s a strange thought. Like dieing over and over again."  
"Yeah." Morgan walked over and sat next to him. He risked reaching up and running his hands through Spencer’s hair. The young man turned his head to face him.  
"In any of these days-?"  
Morgan considered telling him about the disastrous night before but decided against it. Unable to resist, he leant in and gently brushed his lips against the doctor’s.  
"What do you need?" Spencer asked. His voice sounded husky. "I won’t remember tomorrow. What do you need now?"  
Morgan leant forward and kissed him once more, tongue ravaging his mouth. Toothpaste and coffee.  
He pulled back and flung his t-shirt over his head. Spencer’s eyes momentarily flashed with what looked like anxiety before his face went lax.  
Derek inwardly sighed. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to work. Reid was supposed to submit to him out of pure hot need, instead of some bizarre obligation he’d come to, in his own head.  
"What is it?"  
"Why don’t we just go to sleep."  
Reid’s expressive face now turned downcast.  
Morgan leant forward and kissed him. "You don’t need to do anything for me. Except… stay here with me, tonight."  
The younger man’s face lit up. "Ok. Whatever you need."  
Morgan climbed in under the covers and patted the bed next to him. Reid climbed in. Derek risked placing his arm around Spencer’s waist. Feeling no discomfort from the other, he moved up closer so he was spooning the slighter man. He gently kissed the back of his neck. His hair smelt of citrus.  
"What are you thinking?" Reid’s voice sounded sleepy.  
"I’m thinking that I don’t want to fall asleep. I don’t want to wake up and know that you’ll have forgotten this moment."  
"I don’t want to fall asleep, either. Please promise me you’ll do everything in your power to make this moment happen again tomorrow. I can be stubborn. Though I’m assuming you’ve noticed that."  
"Spencer, I tried for almost an entire week to seduce you. I gave up, in the end."  
"You did?" Soft laughter sounded. "I’m totally hot for you, man. To think of all those missed opportunities…"  
Morgan laughed a little and kissed the back of his neck once more.  
"Don’t fall asleep."  
"Mm…"  
***  
"Morgan wake up!"  
Morgan felt a strange deflation to see Reid out of his bed and with clearly no memory of the night before.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to readers, kudos and commenters.  
> I do this for the love of writing (and just hope people enjoy the work too) but it is nice to be recognised :)

Pushing his disappointment down, Morgan jumped straight up out of the bed.  
_No matter. It’s going to be a good day today. In fact, I’m going to have the best day today._  
"You’re right, Reid!" He walked over to the window to look out at the overcast day. "It _is_ beneficial to get up early in the morning."  
Spencer grinned. "You just read my mind, man. I was going to say-"  
Morgan crossed the distance between them and shushed him with a hard kiss on his lips. Reid’s eyes widened and he stepped back, tripping on the bed behind him.  
"C’est la vie." Morgan said.  
"Morgan, what the-?"  
"What the hell, I’m taking a cold shower this morning. If you’re insistent on waking me up every morning at 6.30, I might as well suffer for it."  
He disappeared into the bathroom before Reid could answer.  
***  
For the first time, the younger man was quiet, walking down the stairs, leading to the motel foyer.  
"Morgan…"  
"Derek."  
Spencer shot him an indescipherable look. "What the hell was that about?"  
They stepped through the front door. "Why did you-?"  
"Tyke on a tricycle." Morgan said.  
Reid fell straight over the little boy, stumbling forward onto his hands and knees, on the footpath.  
"Here comes the mother."  
A woman rushed over to the bawling boy.  
"What happened?" She scooped him up in her arms, looking for any injuries.  
"I… fell over him." Reid said.  
"Oh…" The woman looked frazzled. "Well I’m sorry then, I guess."  
"Nice ring." Morgan said. "When’s the wedding?"  
"Ah… April." She still looked flustered.  
"Morgan…?"  
"Derek, please Spencer. Come on, I’m hungry."  
***  
The name of the restaurant was ‘Le Croissant’. Not particularly original. Still, at least now he had it confirmed in his memory. Morgan ordered six croissants, three slices of French toast, two plates of pancakes and two beers.  
The portly woman behind the counter didn’t say a single word about his massive order.  
In the past few weeks, he’d started to categorize Spencer’s surprised expressions. This was the slightly worried ‘has my work colleague had some sort of mental breakdown?’ look. Derek could see the young man’s brilliant mind going through the symptoms of every mental illness.  
"What’s your name, gorgeous?" Morgan asked the lady behind the counter. He suddenly realised he’d never asked this before.  
"Doris, love."  
"Well, Doris hope I haven’t cut your work out for you this morning, I hope." Derek gave her his most charismatic smile, then moved to the usual alfresco table outside, under the usual a red and white striped umbrella.  
Spencer didn’t order anything that morning and sat opposite him.  
"Morgan, Derek…is there anything you want to tell me?"  
"What do you want to know?" He reached across and flicked a strand of hair off his colleague’s face. Baffled, Spencer pulled back.

"You know you are looking particularly pretty today. The soon to be snowing weather suits you," Morgan said.  
Doris walked over with the beers.  
"Actually, Doris, let’s make it a shot of whisky. Is that ok?"  
"Fine with me, darl," she said, colourlessly.  
Spencer leant forward. "Ok, what’s going on?"  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"Why did you kiss me this morning? Why are you touching my hair and saying weird things? Why did you just order almost the entire café in food? And finally, why are you ordering a whisky at eight in the morning?"  
"Because I’ve finally given up. I can’t do anything to change anything, so I might as well enjoy myself. I kissed you because I find you intensely desirable. Somedays you believe me, other days it’s a complete disaster. The truth is you’re an intensely beautiful man. Own it, Spencer."  
A delightful red blush swept over the other’s cheeks.  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"Reid I’m repeating the same day over and over again."  
The doctor blinked. "This is a joke, right?"  
Morgan shrugged. "Believe what you will."  
"Modern quantum theory is that time is not linear, rather circular… what the hell am I saying? This is obviously some joke of yours to make me look like a fool! Surprising, seeing as there are none of the team around to see it."  
Derek recalled the night before and felt a clench of his stomach. Somehow, he didn’t expect a repeat today.  
"Do you mind going to the police station today? I have some things to do. You’ll meet my friend John. He’ll try come onto you. Just ignore him. The perp’s name is Annie Richards. You’ll figure it out when she calls the station later this afternoon."  
Spencer shook his head. "Derek, I…" Concern showed in his eyes. "What can I do to help you?"  
"There’s nothing wrong with me." He smiled. "I’m completely fine."  
"That’s clearly not true! None of what you’ve done this morning makes any sense!"  
Doris came back with the momentous amount of food on a tray, along with the shot of whiskey.  
"How’s the retirement plan going, Doris?" Morgan asked. The woman’s eyes widened.  
"How did you-? Ah, fine. Fine, thanks."  
Derek drained all of his whisky. Doris gently placed the plates down.  
"Another, doll." He handed the shot glass back to her.  
"I do miss Garcia." He said, a little whistfully as the baffled woman walked away.  
"You only saw her yesterday!" Spencer now sounded exasperated.  
Morgan shrugged and started to dig into his pancakes.  
"Look…I don’t know what…"  
"I told you, I’m completely fine. Now, if you don’t mind going to the station for me. Tell John I’m sorry. I’ll see him tomorrow." This struck him as amusing and he laughed uproariously. The look on the younger man’s face made him chuckle so hard, he started to choke on his food.  
"I’m not leaving you here, man. Not like… this."  
"Ok, there is one thing you can do for me."  
Spencer looked to him, expectantly.  
"We go back to the motel room." He paused.  
"And?"  
"And you give me a blow job."  
"What?!" The other shrieked. "What the fuck, Derek?"  
Derek suddenly realised it was the first time he’d ever heard Spencer swear. It sounded somewhat antiquated, coming from his mouth.  
"Come on, Spence. You’ve gotta give me trumps for trying. By the way, I love hearing you swear."  
"Damn you, Morgan." Spencer stood up. "Here’s one for you, go fuck yourself."  
He stalked away from the cafe.  
Morgan turned back to his food, guilt piercing through him. He wasn’t sure why he’d just said those things. There was something about riling Reid up that he couldn’t resist.  
Doris returned with the second shot of whisky. Morgan noted the ring on her finger. He wondered where the husband was, in all of this.  
***  
With sated stomach two hours later, Derek started to make his way back to the motel room. He’d lied when he told Reid he had things to do. The truth was, he wanted to be away from the young man. It was becoming too difficult, every day being near him. Fumbling over and over again for just one kiss. Trying to get the kid to fall in love with him in one day. It was near impossible. Derek wasn’t even sure why he was trying so damned hard. Did he really want Reid that much?  
He recalled how his heart pounded with the feel of the lithe body against his the night before.  
_Damn it!_  
He suddenly realised he’d walked past the motel, reaching a t-junction. To the right, the road continued up a row of identical terrace houses. To the left sat a second-hand car yard. Morgan crossed over. Hell, if he was going to repeat the same day over and over, he might as well…  
"What can I do you for, mister?" The attendant wore a flashy yellow suit, his red hair gelled back to his head. Morgan was standing less than twenty feet away but still felt the oozing slime.  
"Looking for something sporty."  
"Ah… wanna impress the ladies, huh?"  
Derek smiled.  
"Well…" The attendant led him past the rows and rows of marked down vehicles. "I’ve got a nice porsche for you. Red exterior. Leather seats. Very very smooth ride." He winked.  
"How much?"  
"Less than 30 miles on the odometre. Owner used to just keep it in his garage and polish it."  
"How much?" Derek repeated.  
"I can do a very good deal with you on this one."  
They reached the sparkling waxed convertible. The hood had been pulled down to reveal a black leather interior.  
"Nice." Derek ran his fingers along the edge of the leather seat.  
"Carl!" A familiar voice shrieked. Morgan spun around, surprised to see the snooty waiter racing towards them.  
"Excuse me." The salesman moved away from Derek. "What can I do you for, Vince?"  
"Don’t, don’t sell. I have…" He panted, clutching at his chest. "I can give you 500 now." He fumbled around his wallet. "And if we go into your office, we can arrange-"  
"Now, now Vince. I’m talking to this fine gentleman, now."  
"How short are you, kid?" Derek asked.  
"Now, sir, I must-"  
"How much?"  
Vince looked to the ground. "I’m short a grand. But I can get it by next week, I promise."  
One grand? What the hell. Morgan was feeling generous.  
***  
"Another for my friend here!" Vince yelled to the barman. He put a drunken arm around Derek’s shoulders. "I can’t believe you did that! My faith in humanity is restored."  
"And you’ll be a nicer waiter?"  
"Huh?"  
Morgan shook his head. "Forget it."  
The barman shook his head. "I think you’ve both had enough."  
"We’ve only just began!"  
For once, Morgan had to agree. The room was spinning.  
"Come on, Vince. Let’s go."  
***  
"Show me your card again!" Vince pleaded.  
"It’s not a toy," Derek drunkenly slurred. "If I lose it, the FBI will be on my ass."  
"Really? Cool."  
"Not really. But I’ll have to pay to get it replaced."  
"Come on man."  
Derek sighed, relenting.  
The young man took the card and held it before himself.  
"FBI!"  
A police vehicle pulled down the street. Before Derek could stop him, the kid stepped in front.  
"FBI, man! Stop!"  
The car slammed to a holt and a very angry, burly cop stepped out.  
***  
"What are you in for?" The pudgy man beside Derek asked.  
"Drunk and disorderly." Morgan replied. He was glad, on this occasion, that no one would remember in the morning. "You?"  
"Same."  
Before them, Vincent was shouting at the officers for his phone call. For his part, Morgan didn’t much care. He’d wake up the next morning in his own bed, he was certain of it.  
***  
"Messed up. Just messed up," the man slurred. "I shoulda just told her, shoulda just said ‘Doris, be with me, babe. I’ll take care of you. I got money, you don’t have to worry about it."  
"Doris? Not Doris who owns the Croissant Café?"  
The man nodded. "I’ve wanted her for so long. Sam, he died ten years ago. Don’t you think it’s time enough for her to move on?"  
Morgan was surprised at the serendipity. Certainly, it was a small town, but still…  
"I dunno what to say, man…"  
This was completely true. His head was still very fuzzy. Pounding, in fact.  
"I’m the last one you should be asking for advice."  
In that instance, the door leading to the outside police station opened and an officer walked in, followed by a very disgruntled looking Spencer.  
"Here he comes." Morgan stood up and staggered to the cells. "Pretty boy, how about that blow job now?"

***  
"Morgan, wake up!"  
Derek jolted up, felt the bed under him, saw the fully clothed Reid standing before him and felt supreme relief.  
"It’s very beneficial for the body to be up early in the morning-"  
_Damn it, kid. If you say that one more time…_  
"Spencer, I’m hot for you. Wanna make out?"  
Reid blinked. "Excuse me?"  
Morgan smiled. "The only way I can see it being beneficial to be up early in the morning is if you’re having hot sex with someone you love. What do you say?"  
Something flashed in the young profiler’s eyes. "You know what? You’re a jerk."  
He jumped out of the bed. "Come one, you can do better than that. Swear. Tell me to get fucked. It sounds so great coming from you."  
A look of supreme hurt crossed the other’s face.  
"Maybe we should just get to work on the case."  
Derek rummaged around for a change of clothes. "Oh, I’ve already figured it out. I worked it out on the plane over. ( _Why didn’t I think to say this before?_ ) Let me have a cold shower, and then we’ll go to Doris’ café, then we’ll see my friend John."  
He started to go to the bathroom, not needing to turn around to know that Spencer was wearing baffled expression number 37.  
"By the way, look out for the tricycle on the way out."  
***  
Spencer tripped over the little boy on the tricycle as soon as he hit the pavement.  
***  
Morgan ordered six croissants, three slices of French toast, two plates of pancakes and two shots of whisky.  
"Well, Doris hope I haven’t cut your work out for you this morning." Derek gave her his most charismatic smile, then moved to the usual alfresco table outside, under the usual a red and white striped umbrella.  
Spencer didn’t order anything that morning and sat opposite him.  
"Morgan, is there anything you want to tell me?"  
"No, Spencer. Not really."  
Doris walked over with the shot of whisky.  
Spencer leant forward. "Ok, what’s going on?"  
"Do you mind going to the police station today? I have some things to do. You’ll meet my friend John. He’ll try come onto you. Just ignore him. The perp’s name is Annie Richards. You’ll figure it out when she calls the station later this afternoon."  
Spencer shook his head. "Derek, I…" Concern showed in his eyes. "What can I do to help you? Something’s clearly wrong."  
"Nothing’s wrong. I’m just having a little fun, that’s all."  
Doris came back with the momentous amount of food on a tray.  
"Doris, do you know a man named Craig?"  
"The only Craig I know is a Craig Whettler, hon."  
Derek drained all of his whisky and nodded.  
"That’s the one."  
Doris gently placed the plates down.  
"He’s a lovely man."  
"He’s in love with you."  
Doris stared at him, face reddening.  
"Excuse me? How do you-?"  
"I’ll talk to you later, ok beautiful?" Morgan flashed a charming smile at her.  
The woman walked away, clearly disconcerted.  
"When were you here before?" Spencer asked.  
"Oh I… come and go…"  
"Morgan…you’re not making any sense this morning."  
"Come on, pretty boy. Surely that big brain of yours can come up with some reason why I’m acting this way."  
Reid’s eyes widened. "I have no idea! All I know is you’re worrying me a little."  
"Ok, there is one thing you can do to make me feel better."  
Spencer looked to him expectantly.  
"We go back to the motel room." He paused.  
"Ok?"  
Derek found he couldn’t resist. "And you let me fuck you."  
"Why would you-? What the fuck, Morgan?" He stood up. "You’re… you know what? Fuck it." He stood up and stalked away.  
Morgan was impressed. Two fucks in a row. There was something about hearing Spencer swear that he couldn’t resist.  
***  
"Ok, there is one thing you can do to make me feel better."  
Spencer looked to him expectantly.  
"Give me a hand job under the table."  
The younger man started to laugh, then stopped at Morgan’s expression.  
"You’re serious?"  
This time Spencer didn’t get angry.  
"My god, something really is wrong."  
_Hm… new expression to add to the list. Worried glance number 14._  
***  
"Ok, there is one thing you can do to make me feel better."  
Spencer looked to him expectantly.  
"Reid you’re attracted to me."  
A blush graced the high cheekbones. "Ah…"  
"I know you have all kinds of concerns about starting something with me. I’m telling you there’s no need. I want to be with you. I think we can work through the being colleagues part."  
The young man looked at him sceptically. "You’re drunk."  
"Actually, I’m not. I feel fine."  
"Then this is some kind of joke."  
Morgan leant over the table, grabbed Spencer’s tie and pulled him closer, kissing him sharply on the lips. The gasp from Doris reminded him that he was in public. He sank back in his seat, heart pounding.  
"I can’t… this isn’t…" Spencer stood up, started to walk away, back down the footpath. "I’m sorry. Let me…"  
_Damn it!_  
Derek threw some bills onto the table and rushed after him.  
"Spencer, this is going to sound crazy, but I’m repeating the same day over and over again. And the only thing that I can figure from all this is…" He shrugged. "I’ve fallen for you. In a big way."  
The young man gave him a look like he’d just said he was convinced the earth was flat, and started walking faster.  
"The kid on the tricycle…" He pointed to the little boy scampering about. "Later on, the Dad will come running out of the house looking for him. How else did I know about Doris?"  
_Why doesn’t he believe me? He’s believed me all the other times._  
"What can I do to convince you of this?"  
Spencer just shook his head.  
_Damn, he can walk fast. Must be those long legs._  
"Fine then. Fine! Don’t believe me!"  
_Or maybe I’m just not fit._  
It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn’t been in the gym for a long time.  
"Let’s just solve this damned case, ok?" Reid said.  
"I told you! I already solved it-"  
"Oh, right." The young man’s sarcasm was biting. "The lady who calls the office-"  
"Annie Richards. You’ll see."  
"Great joke! I’m surprised you’re picking on me, considering none of the others are about."  
"You know what?" He put his hands up. "I give up! You’ve obviously got it in your head that I’m this terrible guy who bullies you every chance he gets. Let me know when you solve the case."  
"Morgan?"  
This time he was going to stalk off, damn it.  
***  
"Less than 30 miles on the odometre. Owner used to just keep it in his garage and polish it. I can do a very good deal with you on this one."  
Morgan checked his watch. Vince wasn’t going to come rushing in for a couple of hours.  
"I’ll come back later."  
***  
"Another for my friend here!" Vince yelled to the barman. He put a drunken arm around Derek’s shoulders. "I can’t believe you did that! My faith in humanity is restored."  
"Whatever…" His mind was still stuck on the fight with Spencer that morning. If he could get out of this damned day, then maybe he could work on building a relationship with him.  
If you ever get out.  
***  
Derek could barely see the lock to put the key in. Finally, after a couple of jabs, he shoved it in and turned. Spencer sat on the bed, legs curled up behind him.  
_Shexshy boy. Mm… think maybe I’ve had a bit too much ta drink…_  
"You were right. She confessed to poisoning the bottles at the drug stores with cyanide to get her husbands case re-opened." Reid didn’t look up from the book.  
Morgan drunkenly lurched over. "I’m sorry about this morning. Let’s kiss and make up."  
Spencer bristled, bringing the book up higher.  
Undeterred, the older man crawled onto the bed until he was right up against the other. He reached out and started to stroke Spencer’s hair.  
"Stop it." The other shook his head.  
"What’s wrong? We want each other, don’t we? It’s ok." He leant forward and sucked gently on Spencer’s earlobe. He knew from experience that if his partner was male or female, it was guaranteed to work.  
"You’re drunk." The young man pulled away.  
"And you’re making me so hot, baby."  
Spencer put the book down, stood up off the bed, stormed over to the small sink in the corner of the room and switched on the kettle.  
"I don’t wanna drink, babe. I wanna kiss every inch of your gorgeous body."  
Whew! Room was really spinning.  
"Beautiful shexshy boy." He said, hearing the fridge open, the clatter of a spoon in a cup. "You make me so…"  
_Mmm… sleepy…_  
***  
"Morgan, wake up!"  
Derek moaned. He really wasn’t in the mood that morning.  
"Why? Why should I wake up?"  
"It’s beneficial-"  
"Right, beneficial. Why, Spencer? Why every single damned morning? I wanna sleep in, damn it!" He rolled over and put the pillow over his head.  
"Come on, Morgan, it’s time to get up."  
"Why? So you can spend another day tripping over that damned tricycle?"  
There was a long pause. "Huh?"  
Morgan back rolled over onto his back and gave a loud sigh. "I’M SICK OF THIS DAMNED TOWN!"  
Reid laughed a little. "What are you talking about? We’ve only been here-"  
"And what the hell is wrong with you? You’re hotter and colder than a damned tap! Do you want me or don’t you? Cos Spencer, I want you, ok? More than that. I’m in love with you."  
Spencer stared at him with an indeterminate expression. "Ok, what’s the punch-line?"  
"Now I know how Gideon felt."  
Did I just say that out loud?  
"What do you know about Gideon? Did he say something to you?" There was a slight edge to his voice.  
"He as much told me he was attracted to you… ok, what’s going on? Did something happen between you two?" Derek thought of all the other conversations he’d had with Spencer about Gideon in these recurring days.  
_Why didn’t I pick up on it before?_  
Spencer moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don’t want to talk about Gideon. I’m more concerned about you."  
"Something did happen, didn’t it?"  
Morgan started to think of the best way to obtain the answer.  
***  
"Well, thanks a lot. You left me there with nothing to do. It was awkward, man. And then I had to contend with your friends lecherous attentions."  
"John appreciates beauty when he sees it."  
"Well, why the hell is he picking on me, then?"  
Morgan collapsed into the armchair facing the window.  
"Because you’re… well you’re beautiful. Gideon saw it. He was attracted to you, wasn’t he? Did he… something happened between you two."  
Reid’s eyes shone with emotion.  
"I respected him. Looked up to him. But I wasn’t…I saw the way he looked at me at times. I didn’t feel awkward. I knew he would never compromise our friendship."  
"It’s ok." He prompted.  
"It wasn’t him. It was me. I… I knew he was going to leave us… me. So I thought if I…tried to… I went into his office and I…" He blushed. "I came onto him. But he rejected me. And then he left anyway, leaving me that stupid fucking answering machine message!"  
Derek thought on this a little.  
"Look, kid. Gideon was attracted to you. Of that I have no doubt. But more than that, he respected you. He knew the feelings weren’t reciprocated, so rejected you because he didn’t want you to compromise your integrity."  
Reid wasn’t taking this in, he could tell.  
"That’s what he said. But all it did was make me feel cheap."  
"That wouldn’t have been his intention. I just think he needed an out, for his own reasons. I understand that you felt hurt, confused. I’ll tell you this, right now. I’m not going to leave you." He took a deep breath. "Damn it, I’ve fallen for you. In a big way."  
He could see the doctor running through his immense brain the implications of everything Morgan had told him.  
"This is all so much. Can’t you give me a physics problem to solve?"  
_Hell yeah, Derek thought. How about a recurring day?_  
He leant forward. Spencer pulled away.  
"I’m sorry, man."  
***  
"Morgan, wake up!"  
Derek rolled over and frowned at Spencer, an irrational jolt of anger coursing through him.  
"No, Spencer. I don’t want to wake up! I just want to be left alone!"  
He felt pleasure at seeing the bewilderment cross the young man’s face.  
"But you really should get up. It’s-"  
"Why? So I can have another day in this damned town?"  
"What are you-?"  
Morgan sprang out of the bed, pacing. "And you- you’re possibly the most frustrating person I’ve ever met! Oh, you’ve got the act down pat. Kooky, brainiac Spencer. But when it comes to real emotions, to someone actually telling you how they feel, you’ve got nothing, do you? That’s why the only way you could deal with Gideon leaving was to come onto him."  
Reid’s mouth opened a little. His eyes, full of expression as usual, flashed extreme hurt. A part of Derek felt anguished for being such a bastard to the poor kid. But it was the larger part, the sadist that was enjoying pouring out weeks of frustration, that kept him going.  
"That’s why you never visit your mother-"  
"Don’t you dare talk about my mother!" Reid hissed, anger now joining the hurt in his dark eyes. "What the hell is-?"  
Derek realised he’d overstepped the line but didn’t care. This was going to be the day he got it all out, damn it!  
"You can’t handle dealing with the real emotions of others! To you they’re just a puzzle, like animals in a zoo for you to study-"  
"You should talk! Mr. Big Tough Action Man Who Has To Break Down Every Door He Goes Through. I’m surprised this door is still on!" He gestured wildly to the door leading out of the room. "He Man has nothing on you, man. You put on this act of being this tough guy who chases every woman around the room that, by the way, everyone can see straight through. Everyone knows that you’re scared to face up to who you really are."  
"Oh yeah, and what’s that?"  
"A normal, vulnerable human being! Not some superhero, not some big fucking Casanova. Just plain old Derek Morgan. But that’s not good enough for you, is it?"  
"You’re right. I don’t want to be just Derek Morgan. I don’t want to be the guy that was molested as a kid. I don’t want to be the guy that strived every fucking day for one little break. I think I deserve to be bigger than that."  
He could see Spencer stop in his mind and deliberately backtrack.  
"I’m sorry." He momentarily closed his eyes, as though to steady himself. "I’m really sorry. I wasn’t even thinking about the fact that you were molested. Believe me, I wouldn’t…"

"What the hell? It just goes into your catalogue of Morgan’s psyche to be pondered over later."  
"Is that what you really think of me?" Reid said quietly.  
Morgan sighed. I’m in love with you, he thought. He looked at the vulnerable face before him, so achingly beautiful in that instant that he felt cut. He affixed a wry grin to his mouth.  
"Why don’t you make good on coming onto Gideon and suck me off instead?"  
Spencer’s eyes widened a little in shock, then started to glisten.  
_Wow! Really blew it this time, Derek. Good one!_  
"Fuck you." The young man’s voice broke. Derek tried to cut him off making it to the door but Spencer was quicker.  
"Look, Spencer, that was-"  
"Go away, Morgan." He said, rushing down the stairs and wiping at his eyes.  
_Great, now you’ve made the kid cry. Any more tricks in the bag today?_  
"Spencer, come on, let’s talk."  
The little kid in the tricycle stepped straight in front of Spencer, who halted a moment, then skirted around it, narrowly avoiding tripping.  
Morgan blinked, halting to a stop.  
The young doctor stepped out from behind the car parked by the side of the road.  
There was a horrific bang and squeal of tires. The young man’s body flew up through the air like a rag doll, landing heavily ten metres away.  
"Spencer!"  
_What the-? No, no this isn’t supposed to happen!_  
Why hadn’t he ever noticed a vehicle driving past at that point? He thought, as he sprinted to the downed man.  
_You were always concentrating on Reid tripping on the tricycle._  
"No, no, fuck no."  
Vince stepped out of the ( _shit, it’s the_ ) porsche. It still had the price written across the window.  
_This isn’t… this can’t…He doesn’t buy the car until later._  
And then it came to him. Test drive.  
"He just came right out in front of me. I didn’t see him, I swear!"  
In the background, the little boy was crying.  
Derek didn’t care, he had to get to the bloodied, broken mess lying on the asphalt.  
"Ring 911!" Derek rushed over to examined him closer. There was a lot of blood leaking from his head. His skull looked to be cracked in at least three different places.  
He felt the slender neck a pulse.  
***  
Derek was allowed to ride with Spencer in the ambulance. The paramedics managed to get a heartbeat going, but the situation was still dire. They told him there was a good chance that Reid would have brain damage.  
***  
Morgan called the rest of the team, as well as Reid’s mother, as soon as he reached the hospital, even in the knowledge they wouldn’t be able to get there until the next morning.  
At 2pm, the doctor stepped into the waiting room, where Derek sat waiting, John and Sue on either side of him.  
_Please, please let me have another recurring morning. I’ll do anything…_  
He could see from the doctor’s face that the emergency surgery hadn’t gone well.  
***  
Spencer coded at 1.35am. They pronounced him dead at 1.55am.

  
Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN- One more chapter to go. Thanks to those enjoying the ride :)

"Morgan, wake up!"  
Spencer Reid stood at the foot of his bed, hair tousled, eyes bright with intelligence, looking incredibly gorgeous and sexy and alive.  
_Alive._  
Derek sprang up and crossed the distance between them in record time, grabbing the young doctor around the shoulders and forcing their bodies together, hugging him fiercely.  
"Woh, what the hell, man?" Spencer attempted, unsuccessfully, to disentangle himself from the powerful grip.  
"I’m just happy to see you, that’s all," Morgan somehow managed to keep his inner tremble from being obvious in his tone.  
"Ah…Derek?"  
Finally, with some reluctance, he let the other go.  
Puzzled, slightly worried look number 15, Derek thought, almost hysterically.  
"My god. You look fantastic!" Morgan said.  
"Right… because you were so happy to be sharing the room with me, last night."  
It had been so long; he only had a vague memory of how he had treated Spencer, the night before the recurring days.  
"I’m making up for it, now," he grinned.  
Spencer shook his head. "Don’t take this the wrong way, but sometimes you can be a very strange man."  
Morgan shrugged and stepped over to the window. "What a beautiful day!" He said, looking out at the usual overcast sky.  
"I guess…"  
"Don’t move, ok." He returned to the bed and took out some clothes, from his suitcase.  
"Where would I go?"  
Morgan rushed to the bathroom, getting changed in record speed, not wanting to take his eyes off Spencer, for more time than necessary.  
***  
"And so the alternate time line was actually an alternate, alternate time line, due to the-"  
Derek found he wasn’t looking where he was going; he was too busy staring at Spencer, marveling at the intricacies of the beautiful doctor. The way his hands fluttered when he talked, the upright confidence of his stride. The way his voice rose when he talked about something he was passionate about.  
Both stepped out of the motel's front door.  
"Fabrications in the-"  
This time, Derek fell straight over the little boy on the footpath, stumbling forward onto his hands and knees.  
"Morgan! Are you ok?" Reid instantly bent over to help him up.  
Hearing a car's motor, Derek looked up in time to see the porsche speeding past.  
I’m fine! Infact, I’m better than fine." Morgan scooped up the little boy into his arms. "This is the best kid in the entire world."  
The child started to cry.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" The mother rushed towards them.  
Derek gently put the child back down onto the tricycle.  
"I fell over the little tyke on his scooter. Kid was crying so I-"  
"Don’t you dare touch my child!" She scooped him up in her arms, looking for any injuries.  
"It’s ok. No harm meant." Morgan put his hands up, backing away.  
"Morgan, I know you like kid’s and all, but-" Reid began, as they walked up the street.  
"Come on, pretty boy. Let’s get some breakfast."  
***  
"Isn’t it great to be alive?" He said with such enthusiasm at the doctor that he was blessed to receive a smile back.  
"You’re in a really good mood today." Spencer turned the sugar upside down, into his coffee.  
"I’m with good company. About to be served good food. What the hell." He turned to Doris, who was placing the plate of pancakes onto the table. "Doris, give us a whisky. Make it two. One for my friend here, too."  
"No, I don’t-"  
"Come on, Spence, live a little."  
"It’s seven o’clock in the morning!"  
"Doris, Craig Whettler is in love with you," Morgan ignored him.  
The woman’s eyes widened. "Excuse me?"  
"He’s been in love with you for a long time. Go see him."  
"How did you-?"  
"If you don’t mind getting the whisky shots, hon." Derek turned back to his colleague.  
The woman turned back to the café, with a bewildered expression.  
"Morgan… is something wrong?" Spencer regarded him with concerned dark eyes.  
"I’m just happy, that’s all. What’s wrong with that?"  
"Nothing. It’s just it’s… actually, it’s rather pleasant."  
"Well, good then."  
"So, about the case-"  
"Can we not talk about the case right now?"  
"Oh… ok…"  
Morgan watched Spencer take a sip of his coffee.  
"Sweet as you are," he said.  
"Huh?"  
"Don’t worry about the case. I’ve figured it out on the plane over."  
"Really? And you were going to clue me in on this when?"  
Doris returned with the two whiskys. She placed them in front of the two men; shot Morgan a wary yet curious glance, then disappeared again.  
"Come on. Just one."  
The doctor frowned. "The side effects of excessive alcohol consumption include dizziness, loss of inhibition-"  
"Loosen up a little, ok? It’s just one drink."  
Indeterminate expression number 4.  
Spencer picked up the shot glass.  
***  
One shot became two, became three.  
"And then there was Johnny Carmichael. Kicked the crap out of me every day before school. Didn’t matter how much I varied my route, he’d always find me."  
Derek leant back in his chair, content to just listen. This was a side of Spencer he’d never seen before, the rather tipsy, chatty, open side.  
"He ended up being a police officer." He laughed. The other man smiled.  
"Crazy how life turns out sometimes, huh?"  
_Tell me about it._  
"Ok, I’ll tell you something," Derek began. Reid raised his eyebrows a little, face lighting up with curiosity. "You’re gonna find this really funny." He paused. "I’m repeating the same day over and over again."  
"Ok, that’s just weird man," Spencer’s grin broadened.  
"That’s how I knew about Craig Whettler. I also knew about the kid on the tricycle, although usually _you_ fall over him."  
The smile faded. "You’re being serious."  
Morgan shrugged.  
The young man seemed to think about it. "It’s not that unbelievable. Modern quantum theory is that time is not linear, rather circular. You’re being completely honest?"  
He could sense Reid’s amazing mind processing. "This is exciting, Morgan! The implications are so far reaching!"  
"You’re amazing, you know that? Every time I tell you, you believe me. (ok bar one but we won’t go into that, Derek thought) Other people would be bringing out the straight jacket."  
"Like I said, it’s not beyond improbability. And I do know a little more about quantum theory than your average layman. So, every day has been exactly the same?"  
"No, not really. People will say the same things and have the same actions, but because I’m different, I can affect things so they change."  
Spencer nodded. "Makes sense."  
"There’s something else." He swallowed. "Some of the days, I haven’t been so nice to you. For that I’m sorry."  
"Why? What have you done?"  
Morgan didn’t want to get into it. "Wanna have another whisky?"  
***  
"Derek!" John grabbed him and squashed him into a bear hug, not seeming to care that they were standing in the middle of a crowded police station. "Great to see you!"  
Morgan happily received the hug.  
"Great to see you too, man," he slurred.  
They released and John looked at Reid, swaying a little next to Morgan.  
"This is Doctor Spencer Reid, my colleague."  
John’s nodded and took the suddenly outstretched hand. "Good to meet you, Dr. Reid."  
They released and Spencer put his hand down on the table in front of him, as though to steady himself. John caught Morgan’s eyes and raised his brow.  
"Ah Derek, can I see you?"  
They crossed the busy police station to reach his office, to the back. John waved him in, then slammed the door shut.  
"What the hell, Derek? You’re drunk! The kid’s drunk!"  
"I’m not drunk… ok maybe we had a little whisky…"  
"A little whisky! It’s not even midday!"  
"Aren’t you gonna say Spencer’s a real beauty?"  
John rubbed at his temples. "Ok, this is… what I suggest is you two leave right now. Come back tomorrow. I won’t tell anyone about this."  
Morgan stepped over to the window. Across the floor, Reid was talking exuberantly to a red-haired officer.  
"I feel like I’m going nuts, John. I’ve fallen crazy in love with him."  
"So you’ve gotten him drunk? Where are your morals?"  
Derek laughed. "You lecturing me about morals. That’s a good joke."  
"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"I know about you and Sue."  
John’s eyes momentarily shone with some unnamed emotion before going blank.  
"Everything’s fine between me and Sue."  
"Right. The perp’s name is Annie Richards…"  
Even as Morgan was saying it, he knew his friend didn’t believe him.  
***  
After they were kicked out of the local astrology museum, Morgan took Reid to the local playground he’d visited one of the recurring days. Spencer ran instantly over to the revolving swing set.  
"Wow! When I was a kid, they had one of these in playground across the road. Get on a swing. I wanna show you something."  
"Ok, whatever you say. I am under your command." Derek only just fitted his hips between the narrow bars.  
The young doctor took the other swing and wrapped it around his hand.  
"Ready?" He said, gripping the pole in the centre. His face was flushed, eyes sparkling. Morgan nodded, his heart rate going faster.  
_Crazy in love. Who’d have thought it. Me. Derek Morgan._  
Spencer yanked at the swing in his hand hard, then started to walk, then run around the pole, dragging the swing with him. Morgan felt himself being lifted into the air, higher and higher, the swing going around faster and faster.  
"WEEE HEEEW!" He cried out.  
Damn, he hadn’t had this fun since… probably since he was a child. There was something in the innocence of it, the pure joy of doing something completely childish just for the hell of it, that made his spirit ascend with the swing. Spencer let the swing go. It flung out into a giant arc, then slammed back in, narrowly missing the doctor by inches. He threw himself to one side.  
"Reid, Reid! Are you-?"  
Spencer collapsed onto his back, laughing. Derek jumped off the swing and joined him, on the grass.  
"I never thought I’d see Derek Morgan riding around on a swing yelling at the top of his lungs."  
Derek reached over and tousled his hair. Spencer rolled over to his side, facing him.  
"I think I’m a bit drunk." The young man scooted forward. He was now so close that Derek could feel his body heat.  
"I think I am too. Poor John. I think he’s currently reconsidering the friendship."  
"He won’t remember tomorrow. Nor will I." The young man’s lips twisted up into a sly smile. "That’s unfortunate."  
Suddenly, Spencer’s lips were on his. Derek moaned, pulling him forward until their bodies touched. The young man started to undulate against him, as the kiss deepened. Morgan was the first to pull back.  
"I don’t know if-"  
"It’s ok."  
"You’re drunk." He brushed a latch of hair off his face.  
"So are you." Reid grinned. "Let’s go back to the motel."  
Morgan felt the whisper as a jolt in his pants.  
This is wrong, he told himself. Only he’d waited for so damned long…  
"Anything you say…"  
***  
Derek slammed him into the door as soon as it was closed, devouring his mouth with unparalleled hunger, hands tugging fiercely at the hindering clothes.  
_Finally, finally… don’t think…_  
He released the mouth to kiss along the young man’s jaw.  
"Derek…" Spencer sighed, then groaned as the older man bit into his neck, just above the adam’s apple. His own hands were frantically fondling Derek’s ass.  
"God you’re beautiful…" Morgan pulled back momentarily to look into the excited face. He finally managed to undo the tie and fling it to the floor.  
"We’ve never-?"  
"No… though Lord knows I’ve wanted to."  
He unzipped Spencer’s trousers and shoved them down to his ankles.  
"I don’t know why that is. I’m hot for you, man!" To emphasise his point, he unzipped Morgan’s jeans and shoved them down.  
Because I’ve been a selfish prick, Derek thought, undoing the buttons on Spencer’s shirt.  
"Damn, Spence!" He shouted, feeling Reid’s hand stroking him with practiced ease.  
The young man grinned and doubled his speed.  
"Wait, wait wait wait."  
"What’s wrong?"  
_If he keeps up with that this is going to be over too soon!_  
"Let me…" Morgan gently removed the hand and slid to his knees.  
"Are you… sure?"  
Derek thought about all of the times he’d hurt or joked to Spencer about giving oral sex to him. The reality now was that he was desperate to do this for him, to see him utterly lose control.  
Spencer gave a little whimper as Derek gently pulled down the cotton underwear to reveal a very excited member.  
That’s it, baby. Make noise for me, Derek thought as he closed his mouth over the pulsating flesh. The younger man didn’t disappoint as he eagerly used his lips, tongue, mouth and hand to stimulate him. He whimpered and moaned, then started to talk.  
"Oh fuck… oh Derek…"  
Swear for me, I love it. Derek thought, his head moving frantically up and down. He felt a hand scrape over his shaved head, which only encouraged him to go even faster.  
"Oh! Oh!"  
_I’ll be surprised if he doesn’t remember this one in the morning._  
"Fuck! Fuck!" Derek felt the flesh spasm in his mouth, the familiar tang enter his throat. He swallowed greedily, then pulled back and gently licked Spencer clean.  
"Oh… that was…"  
Morgan grinned and stood up. Reid’s face was flushed, his hair wet with sweat. He reached forward to Derek’s groin again.  
"Wait-"  
"Do you want me to-?"  
Derek grabbed his shirt and pulled it open. Getting the idea, Spencer shrugged it off his shoulders, then stepped out of his pants.  
"And?" Morgan grinned.  
Flushing a little, Spencer pulled his underwear completely off.  
"What do you want?"  
Morgan looked the supple body up and down then gestured over to the bed. Anxiety momentarily appeared in the brown eyes.  
"Do you want to stop?" He asked, gently.  
The young man shook his head.  
"You sure?"  
"I just… I don’t know if I can…"  
Morgan waited.  
"It’s been a while since…"  
Derek reached up and cupped his jaw. "I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable."  
"If you want I can… return the favour."  
Morgan remembered the insult he’d given Spencer yesterday, before he’d stormed out of the room to be hit by the car.  
"Let me just… look at you." He took the younger man by the hand and led him towards the bed. Spencer lay down on his back on the covers, face so trusting in that instant that Derek felt almost overcome with love.  
He looked down at the lithe body lying supine before him and felt enormous gratitude. Derek moved onto the bed and knelt down before him, tenderly playing with his engorged member.  
_That’s pure beauty. Right there._  
He started to jerk himself off, eyes roaming over the body before him.  
_He doesn’t even realise how incredible he looks._  
Spencer’s eyes widened. "Man, now that’s hot."  
"You do it to me, Spence. You make me feel hot." He started to pant.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
Morgan couldn’t believe he was saying this.  
"Let me come on you."  
"Does that count as kinky?" Spencer laughed. "Ok but not my face. Or hair."  
_Why the hell would I do that?_  
He leant forward and kissed the young doctor on the lips.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No. I want you to keep going. That’s about the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen."  
Derek grinned, leant back and started to masturbate himself again, staring at Spencer. After a bit, he put his hand down and gripped the doctor by the jaw, running a finger over his lips. Spencer opened his mouth and started to suck on his fingers.  
Oh god this was too much. He was about to, he was about to.  
"Spencer!"  
He panted a few moments, collecting himself. Reid was till sucking on his finger. Tenderly, Morgan removed his hand from his face. Both looked down at the mess he’d created on the young man’s stomach.  
Derek gave a sly grin and moved down the bed, licking at this own semen with his tongue.  
"I stand corrected. That is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen!" Spencer said. Morgan grinned, swallowing, then moved up the bed to lie beside his lover, pulling him to himself.  
"Someone has to turn off the light." Reid said, dreamily, resting his head on Morgan’s shoulder.  
Derek leant down and kissed his hair.  
"Spencer I’m in love with you." He said, softly.  
Reid grinned. "I bet you are."  
"I’m serious. There have been times I’ve treated you terribly in the past few weeks. One time, I accused you of not handling the emotions of others. The truth is that I’m the one who can’t handle emotions. I’ve hurt you, deliberately, so I didn’t have to face up to the truth about how you felt. I think I’d have rather have you hate me than admit outright that you didn’t love me."  
"You’re really in love with me?"  
Morgan leant down and kissed his hair once more.  
"Unequivocally. You told me I have this He-Man persona that everyone sees through. It’s true. I have to be strong. You make me vulnerable. I guess that was another reason to try and hurt you, make you hate me."  
"You know, you’re not exactly being endearing right now." He sensed that Reid was half joking.  
"I know… I just have to get some things off my chest if you don’t mind…"  
Spencer laughed, snuggled closer. Morgan wrapped an arm around him, gently stroking his back.  
"I promise. I won’t hurt you again. Nor will I leave you."  
"I… I think I’m… in love with you too." Spencer said, quietly.  
Morgan felt his heart soar.

***

"Morgan wake up!"

  
Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, reviewed and kudo'd!  
> Hope you enjoyed this :)

This time, as Derek jolted awake, he remembered part of the dream he’d been having. It involved a delightfully naked Spencer and a tub of yoghurt. Said clothed man came to the side of the bed and peered down at him.  
"It’s actually beneficial to the body to be up early in the morning, did you know?"  
"Really?" Derek grinned.  
"Studies have confirmed that people who wake earlier and therefore sleep earlier live later, are generally more healthier and less prone to illness and disease."  
"Do you know what the best thing about getting up early today is?" He jumped out of bed.  
"What’s that?"  
"I get to spend more time with you."  
Spencer blinked. "Ah… ok."  
Derek walked over to the window and looked out. "A little overcast. But I still predict a beautiful day." He turned back to the young doctor. "I like that tie." He indicated the red tie that he had tucked into his vest. "Brings out those beautiful big brown eyes."  
Said eyes widened a little and a blush reddened the pretty face.  
"Ah… thanks, I guess."  
"No problem." He rummaged around in his suitcase for some clothes. "You’re not used to compliments, are you? That’s so strange."  
"Why’s that?"  
Derek straightened up, puzzlement creasing his handsome face. "Because I would think that someone with as many amazing qualities as you would be complimented often."  
Spencer snorted.  
"It’s true, Spence. You’re incredibly beautiful, talented, smart, funny and quirky. Most people would be happy to have just two of those qualities."  
The young man gave him a hopeful yet perplexed glance he couldn’t read. He added it to the list. Unknown emotion 16.  
"I’m going to get changed. Today is already looking to be a fantastic day, I can tell already."  
He meant it, with every fibre of his being.  
_Today is the day I stop being such a selfish asshole._  
"Oh, the hot water isn’t working." Spencer called out, as he entered the bathroom.  
Derek pretended to turn it on. "So it isn’t. No matter. I’ll tell the receptionist downstairs. We’ll have a nice warm shower for tonight."  
***  
"It’s really the principal of Schroedinger’s Cat, isn’t it? Two parallel universes are possible, but once a decision is made, then both are folded to one. Though I argue that the very act of creating the possibility for a parallel universe, in effect makes it be created, even after the decision is made." Morgan wanted to show his brilliant friend that he did know a little layman quantum physics.  
"I agree!" Reid’s voice rose with excitement. "I think that’s what the film was trying to say. Who knows the effects of every decision of ours? Maybe we’re creating untold dimensions just by walking down these stairs now instead of later or before."  
Derek thought about this. Maybe every day, he was in a different parallel universes, the initial starting point being him waking up. He felt himself already starting to get a headache and eased off that line of thought as they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Spence just hold up a sec," he called out to the young man about to step out the door and turned to the plumpish woman behind the front counter. "Hey doll, we’ve run out of cold water. Room 42."  
"I’m very sorry to hear that, sir." She looked very tired. "I can get it fixed by tonight for you."  
"Sure thing." He winked.  
Derek then walked over to a candy machine across the foyer and put some money into the slot.  
"Hungry?" Spencer asked.  
"This isn’t for me."  
***  
"Spencer stop!" As he was about to step out of the motel, Morgan gently put a hand on his chest, halting him. The little boy on the tricycle zoomed past.  
"Thanks, man. I would have gone straight into him."  
"No problem." Morgan stepped up to the kid and knelt down. "How you going, kid?"  
The boy looked up with big blue eyes.  
"Here." He pulled out the chocolate bar he’d taken out of the machine. "I thought I was hungry but it turns out that I’m not. Do you want this?"  
The kid took the bar off him. "Thanks, mister."  
Morgan stood up and started to walk up the street, as the mother stepped towards the child.  
"Why did you do that?" Spencer asked.  
Morgan shrugged.  
"How did you know that boy would even be there?"  
"Lucky guess." He turned back to Spencer. "Listen, there is someone I need to visit. There’s a café just up the road. You don’t mind ordering ahead? I’ll have a croissant and a black coffee."  
"I thought you said you’ve never been here before."  
"Did I say that? I have been here, (dozens of mornings, he thought) only a few times though. There’s an old friend I really should visit."  
"Right now, at seven in the morning?"  
"He also believes in the benefits of getting up early."  
Baffled expression 6.  
"Ah ok. I guess I’ll see you soon."  
Morgan recalled how at one point in the prison Craig Whettler had told him that he lived ‘in that big mansion at the end of Laurence Street’.  
***  
"Mr. Whettler?"  
"Yes?" The man peered out from behind the front door.  
"You don’t know me but I’m a good friend of Doris. There’s something I need to tell you."  
The door opened. "What? Is something wrong with Doris?"  
"No, quite the opposite, in fact. May I come in?"  
***  
"You see your friend?" Spencer asked, as he joined him under the usual alfresco table. Doris saw him and instantly ambled over with the pancakes.  
"Just had a quick coffee."  
Derek recalled the conversation. He had told Craig that Doris was up for courting, she just needed a little push.  
"And they say someone’s been poisoning chemists."  
_Ah yes, the case._  
With everything that had gone on, Derek had almost forgotten about it.  
"Someone’s been tampering with aspirin bottles, from four different pharmacies."  
_A little someone called Annie Richards._  
"Different aspirin brands and different pharmacies?"  
Morgan nodded.  
"So we can rule out extortion and revenge." Spencer looked thoughtful.  
"Isn’t it great to be alive?" He said with such enthusiasm at the doctor that he was blessed to receive a smile back.  
"You’re in a really good mood today." Spencer turned the sugar upside down into his coffee.  
"I’m with great company. I’m eating great food. What not to like?"  
In that instance, a classic MG pulled up and Craig stepped out, a bunch of red roses clutched in his hand.  
"Doris…" He sounded oddly nervous. "I need to talk to you."  
The woman stepped out from the behind the counter.  
"Mr. Whettler." She looked at the roses and giggled. "Right this way."  
Spencer watched them step behind the counter with amused eyes.  
"Well, that was something."  
Morgan couldn’t help but laugh himself.  
***  
"You don’t mind if I meet you at the station? There are a few more things I need to do." Morgan said, on the way back to the motel.  
"Ah… ok. More friends to visit? Have you got a girl here?" There was a slight edge to his voice.  
"No. To be honest Spence, it’s… it’s my friend John. Him and his wife have been having problems I thought if I talked to her…"  
"You said he was the sheriff, right?"  
"Yes and he’s a bit… let’s just say he’ll come onto everything that moves. A beautiful boy like you will undoubtedly be subject to a lot of attention. Just ignore him."  
Spencer said nothing.  
***  
"Excuse me." The salesman moved away from Derek. "What can I do you for, Vince?"  
"Don’t, don’t sell. I have…" The young man panted, clutching at his chest. "I can give you 500 now." He fumbled around his wallet. "And if we go into your office, we can arrange-"  
"Now, now Vince. I’m talking to this fine gentleman, now."  
"How short are you, kid?" Derek asked.  
"Now, sir, I must-"  
"How much?"  
Vince looked to the ground. "I’m short a grand. But I can get it by tomorrow, I promise."  
Morgan took out his wallet.  
***  
"I don’t know what to say, Derek." Sue sat pale and wraithlike on the living room couch, kneading one hand within the other. "I know he loves me. But I also know what he’s like."  
"I don’t have the answers for you two. But I think a start would be some kind of professional help."  
The woman bit her lip. "I do love him. God this is so tough." She put her head in her hands.  
Derek walked over and started to rub her back. "I’m here for you as well as John. You know that."  
"I know. I guess I have some decisions to make."  
***  
"Derek!" John grabbed him and squashed him into a bear hug, not seeming to care that they were standing in the middle of a crowded police station. "Great to see you!"  
Morgan happily received the hug.  
"Great to see you too, man. Where’s Reid?" He looked around the busy station.  
"I’m not sure… must have gone to use the can. Kid’s quite a whiz. Sorry to say, Derek but he solved the case. A woman named Annie Richards poisoned the chemists to get her husband’s body exhumed. Turns out she’d killed him too, two years ago with cyanide. But she figured she’d get more out of his insurance if his death was ruled suspicious. Dr. Reid figured it out when she called the station about half an hour ago."  
Morgan smiled to himself.  
John gestured him into his office. "Beauty and brains," he said as he opened the door.  
"Hell I’m totally aware of that."  
His friend peered at him intently a minute, then grinned. "You been getting a little side action there, Derek?"  
"It’s not like that. I’m crazy in love with him."  
"Good for you." John looked to be genuinely pleased. At that point, the sharp ring of a mobile phone sounded from his pocket.  
"It’s Sue! Do you-?"  
"Sure."  
Morgan stepped out of the office to see Reid chatting intently with a red-haired man.  
"Spencer."  
Reid turned and smiled at him in a way that did strange things to his stomach.  
"There’s an astronomy museum in town. I figured seeing as we have the rest of the afternoon free…"  
***  
As awe-inspiring as the cosmos is, Derek was less enamoured of it, than of the excited man beside him dragging him to the various exhibitions and talking about them with a rising voice.  
"I’ve got to say, Morgan. I’ve had a really good day." Both stood before a projection of a star going supernova. "Thanks for taking me here. I know it’s more my kind of thing…"  
"No it’s interesting. I like the black hole projection. It’s fascinating, the concept that in the centre, the laws of physics don’t apply."  
_Maybe that’s it. I’m somehow stuck in the centre of a black hole._  
"You could have a purple, two headed Derek Morgan in there."  
"You could. And he’d be even more sexy."  
Reid laughed.  
***  
"Wow! When I was a kid, they had one of these in playground across the road. Get on a swing. I wanna show you something."  
"Ok, whatever you say. I am under your command." Derek only just fitted his hips between the narrow bars.  
The young doctor took the other swing and wrapped it around his hand.  
"Ready?" He said, gripping the pole in the centre. His face was flushed, eyes sparkling. Morgan nodded, his heart rate going faster.  
Spencer yanked at the swing in his hand hard, then started to walk, then run around the pole, dragging the swing with him. Morgan felt himself being lifted into the air, higher and higher, the swing going around faster and faster.  
"WEEE HEEEW!" He cried out.  
Spencer let the swing go. It flung out into a giant arc, then slammed back in, narrowly missing the doctor by inches. He threw himself to one side and collapsed onto his back, laughing. Derek jumped off the swing and joined him on the grass  
"I never thought I’d see Derek Morgan riding around on a swing yelling at the top of his lungs."  
Derek reached over and tousled his hair. Spencer rolled over to his side, facing him, scooting forward. He was now so close that Derek could feel his body heat.  
"It’s been a great day. Surreal, but great."  
"As all days-" Derek began.  
Suddenly, Spencer’s lips were on his. The kiss was soft and chaste. Both pulled back naturally.  
"Spencer, I-"  
The young man waited.  
_I’m painfully, crazily in love with you._  
"Do you want to get some dinner?"  
A brief flash of something in the eyes.  
"Sure."  
***  
As soon as they stepped into the Italian restaurant, the blue eyed boy ran, screaming past them. Reid put his hands over his ears, momentarily. Morgan couldn’t help but laugh. The boy suddenly stopped, saw Derek and, obviously recognising him as the chocolate man that morning, gave him a megawatt smile that allowed the young man to forgive every tricycle tripping.  
Kids…  
"Derek! How are you going?" Vince patted him on the back.  
"You know this man?" Spencer asked him.  
"This is the best man in the entire world! My faith in humanity is restored. Come on, I’ll get you the best table."  
***  
The best table turned out to be on a balcony overlooking the street. Overhead heaters and protective coverings kept the majority of the outside chill out.  
"May I recommend the lobster. It’s particularly delicious tonight." Vince said, as he handed out the menus. He hovered over them.  
"Ah could you give us a few minutes?"  
"Sure."  
"Look." Spencer whispered, indicating behind them. Morgan quickly turned around. Doris and Craig looked to be in very intimate conversation on the other side of the room.  
"I must say I’ve seen a side I’ve never seen of you, today."  
"And?"  
"And I like it."  
_Get used to it, pretty boy._  
Both were interrupted by Vince, waiting to take their orders. Derek deliberately didn’t order any alcohol, wanting to go through at least this night with a clear head. Spencer, who rarely drank anyway, also didn’t order alcohol.  
"I’ll ask the cook to make yours extra special." Vince winked as he walked off.  
"What’s with that waiter?"  
Derek shrugged. "No idea."  
Spencer shook his head. "You have a way of making people feel good about themselves."  
Prentiss had once said something similar to him.  
"That’s not true. I’ve hurt you. Badly, in the past. And for that I’m sorry."  
"No, Derek, it’s-"  
"I’m truly sorry. I want to spend every day making it up to you."  
"I’m glad we’re here. Alone." Spencer suddenly found the tablecloth interesting. Finding his shyness endearing, Derek had to resist the urge to grab his tie and pull him across for another kiss.  
_Not the right time. Don’t push him._  
"I hope the others get snowed in." Reid continued. "About this afternoon, when we…?"  
"Kissed?" He felt a sour taste creep into his throat. "You don’t regret it?"  
"No! I just thought that you… might."  
"The only thing that I will regret is if there isn’t a follow up."  
Spencer looked up, a genuine smile crossing his face.  
Last night, he told me he thought he was in love with me, Derek reminded himself. That doesn’t happen over one day. He suddenly felt even more of an asshole for all the times he deliberately hurt him.  
"What’s wrong?"  
"I was thinking about how hard it is for me to express emotions…"  
Spencer didn’t say a word, simply waited until Derek was able to speak again.  
"It’s so much easier to play the tough guy, than to admit vulnerability. I think some of it comes from what happened to me as a kid. The frustrating thing is that I understand everything about how a paedophile works, but I still can’t sort through my own difficulties in regards to it."  
Spencer’s eyes were unnaturally bright. "I feel so helpless. I can’t say or do anything to make you feel better."  
"Just you being here. That’s enough. You make me vulnerable. I gotta say, Spence. Sometimes, when I’m with you I feel like I’m going crazy. But crazy in a good way. I admit I’ve always been rather intimidated by you."  
"The genius thing." The young man scowled.  
"Not just that. Your so damned pretty… beautiful. You don’t see it, but other people notice as well."  
"Look at you, man! I’ve seen women literally walk into walls when they see you."  
Derek reached across and grabbed his hand, feeling it tremble. "You’re cold."  
"I’m nervous." Spencer admitted.  
"Why?"  
"Because I’ve wanted this for so long."  
"So have I."  
Happy expression number 15.  
***  
As they walked out of the restaurant, Derek briefly saw John and Sue moving quickly up the other side of the road. He opened his mouth to call out, then decided against it.  
***  
Derek noted the way the snow flakes settled on Spencer’s light hair. The young man turned and smiled at him. He smiled back, stepped forward, into his body space. The wide-eyed face looked angelic under the sodium glare of the street lamp. Derek reached up and ran a finger over Spencer’s chin, leaning in. This time the kiss had more heat to it.  
***  
_I’m gonna tell him. As soon as we close that door, I’m going to-_  
They stepped into the hotel room. Spencer closed the hotel room door and turned to face him.  
"Sp-"

"Derek I’m in love with you."  
The older man felt his heart rate suddenly zoom. Damned if he didn’t feel like he would have a heart attack if it didn’t slow down.  
"I’m sorry to tell you this now. But I thought if I didn’t tell you I’d go mad. I’ve been in love with you for a long time."

"Well, there’s something I’ve got to tell you."  
Spencer looked at him with a hopeful, open expression.  
"I’m crazy in love with you. I’ve been denying it for so long that frankly it’s exhausting me."  
A beatific smile lit up the young man’s face.  
"Come here." Derek couldn’t resist any more. He grabbed Spencer by his shirt and pulled him forward, claiming his mouth, his hands reaching up to plunge the silky hair. The younger man moaned and leant further into Derek, forcing him to step back.  
"Bed." Spencer panted, as both released.  
Morgan wasn’t going to argue. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and enacted a running dive onto the mattress, rolling headfirst onto the covers. He then turned back to Spencer, grinning.  
The young man laughed and shook his head. "You loon."  
"How very unpc of you, doctor." Morgan unzipped his pants and pulled them down then flung them at Spencer, who was undoing the buttons of his shirt. They hit him in the stomach.  
"How to define political correctness? I could have been talking about the bird 'loon'. It's you who is jumping to conclussions." He pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, then walked over to the bed.  
"We’re about to have hot sex and he’s talking semantics!" Derek moaned.  
Spencer crawled onto the bed and kissed him on the neck, hands tugging at his boxers. Derek helped him by sliding them down his thighs and kicking them off.  
"Remember the night before we left to come here? My relief at finally solving the case not withstanding, that was the night you wore a pair of very tight jeans. Very, very tight."  
"With all your intellectual posturing, you’re really just shallow, aren’t you?" He teased.  
Spencer pulled back and gave Morgan’s now naked body a lingering, lustful gaze.  
"Yep."  
Derek laughed and grabbed his arms, gently flinging him onto his back. He kissed Spencer deeply, unzipping the cumbersome trousers and hastily pulling them down.  
"What do you need?" He asked, kissing along his jaw, his hands rubbing and stroking every bit of exposed flesh he could find. Spencer took care of his own underwear by shoving them down and kicking them off.  
Morgan pulled up, almost embarrassingly erect. Spencer leant up and gently cupped his jaw.  
"I want you to… Do you have?"  
"What?"  
The vulnerable look in the beautiful face gave it away.  
"It’s ok." He tenderly kissed his lips. "We don’t have to do everything tonight."  
He meant it. Even though he would undoubtedly wake up tomorrow morning, with Spencer having no knowledge of this perfect day, he wanted it to stay just as that-perfect.  
"I’ve been waiting too damned long. I want to own you. For you to own me."  
Derek felt the words as a jolt to his groin.  
Then again…  
"Two secs." He jumped off the bed and rummaged around his suitcase.  
"A good boy scout." Reid said, smirking.  
The older man came back with the required items. For a moment, anxiety crept into the other’s face.  
"Spencer…"

"I want to. It’s just. It’s been a while…"  
At least he’s not a virgin, Morgan thought. He placed the condoms and lube on the drawer next to the bed, as the other man turned around and leant over, bracing his hands against the headboard. Seeing him in such a position made Morgan’s already overstimulated senses go into overdrive.  
_Relax, Derek._  
He deliberately pictured Hotch on the toilet. That worked a little.  
Grabbing the lube first, he positioned himself behind the young man, kissing his neck then moving up to suck on his earlobe. Spencer started to moan. Undoing the jar, he twirled his fingers inside, then gently prodded at the opening before him. The young doctor started to pant and heave. Encouraged, he slid his finger further in, then slowly added another, tenderly moving back and forth.  
"You ok?" He said, as he added a third. He kissed the side of Spencer’s face.  
"Oh that’s good."  
Derek kissed his face again and started to scissor his fingers, concentrating on his neck and ear once more.  
"Do it. Now, now."  
I can’t believe I’m about to…  
He could barely get the condom on; his hands were trembling that much. He scooped up more of the lube and piled it liberally on top.  
"Ok?" He positioned himself behind Spencer, leaning on his back.  
"Please…"  
Painfully slowly, he pushed himself in. Even so, Spencer’s face started to crinkle with pain.  
"Do you want me to-?"  
"It’s ok. It’s just… it’s been a while."  
Morgan continued pushing forward, perturbed that he was hurting his lover. This time he knew the pants weren’t entirely because of lust. He reached around and started to stroke the fading erection. Finally, buried to the hilt, he rested on Spencer’s back, not moving, concentrating on building the erection up again. After a few moments, Spencer started to moan, then pant.  
"Oh yes... that’s…yes…"  
Derek moved, slowly at first, until his lover started to push back at him, then started to pick up speed. Soon both were moving in unison, groaning and panting.  
"Pretty boy…" He sighed, thrusting forward to slam again and again into the spot that made Spencer groan and swear and sigh. His stroking hand picked up pace with his movements.  
"Oh….Derek…oh, fuck! Fuck!"  
Derek smiled, kissed his shoulder and concentrated on making him scream louder.  
"Fuck that’s…Derek!"  
He felt Reid’s insides constrict around him, the arching flesh in his hand pulsating and covering him with mess. He moved the hand up to his mouth and licked it clean.  
Spencer sighed. "That was…" For once he seemed out of words.  
Content that his lover was now sated, Derek grabbed his hips and started to thrust wildly, now fully concentrating on his own pleasure.  
"That’s it, Derek, come for me."  
Morgan moaned, grabbed Spencer by the chest and pulled him back, biting sharply into his neck.  
"Mmm…so good." Spencer flung his head back.  
"Oh! Oh! Spencer!" He shouted, pulling him hard to himself and rutting so far inside that it wasn’t possible for him to go any further. He groaned and slowly pulled out. Spencer flinched, for which he was again sorry.  
Both were quiet as he deposited the condom in the bin and walked over to turn off the light, then joined his lover in the bed. Spencer snuggled against him, head on his chest, arm draped around his waist. Morgan gently stroked his hair, his other hand on his stomach.  
"I pray the people in the room next door are heavy sleepers." The young man said.  
"Spencer…"  
"Mmm…"

"I don’t care what happens tomorrow. Even if I have to try make you fall in love with me all over again, then I’ll do it. I’ll do it forever, if need be."  
"What are you talking about? I’m not going to fall out of love with you tomorrow!" He mock punched his stomach. "Silly man."  
"I just wanted to say that you gave me a perfect moment. This one right now. And it’s worth repeating a number of days to have it."  
"Damn, Derek, I never knew you were a romantic."  
He grinned. "You should see my Celine Dion collection."  
"Mmm…"  
Don’t fall asleep, Morgan told himself. Don’t fall asleep. Don’t…  
***  
"Morgan, wake up!"  
"Mmm…"  
No, today he was going to sleep in-  
He rolled over.  
"Hey!" Said the warm body he’d just rolled on top of.  
Derek opened his eyes.  
A very naked Spencer Reid was lying in bed with him.  
He instantly jumped up.  
"Derek, are you-?"  
Outside the window, everything was covered in white. He turned back.  
"You did it! I knew you were a genius! But… how?"  
"Did what?"  
Derek jumped onto the bed and kissed him firmly.  
"Just answer me this. What day is it?"  
"Thursday."  
He suddenly noticed the very obvious hicky on the side of Spencer’s long neck.  
"Thursday! The most glorious, wonderful day of the week!"  
Spencer laughed. "Some hot sex and you’ve gone all hallmark card on me."  
"I love you." Derek said, kissing his chin. "I love you." A kiss on the mouth. "I love you." A kiss on the cheek. "I love you." A kiss on the other cheek. "I love you." A kiss on the forehead.  
"I was thinking…" Spencer put a finger on his lip to stop him. Morgan kissed the finger. "Let’s order room service. Too cold to go out."  
Derek turned and looked at the time. It was 8am.  
"Allow me." He stretched and looked down to his mobile, sitting down on the bedside table. He’d missed a call from Hotch.  
_Time’s moved on. Hotch will be saying that the  team's coming here. Yesterday I didn’t call to tell him that we’d solved the case._  
Derek picked up the phone.  
"What is it?" Spencer asked.  
"I want more time with you."  
There was another message on his voice mail.  
"Yeah, Derek. I just wanted to say thanks for talking to Sue. We’re… working things out. I owe you one. Say hi to the beautiful doctor for me."  
Morgan grinned and deleted the message, then called Hotch’s number. Always punctual, he answered within three rings.  
"Hotch."  
"Morgan. I just wanted to tell you that we solved the case."  
There was a pause. "That was quick."  
"The perp called the station…" How often had he repeated this? No, not again. "You’ll get my full report tomorrow. Anyway, thought I’d tell you to save the team coming out. Spencer and I will get the first plane out tomorrow."  
Another pause. "Ok… ah, everything ok there?"  
Morgan looked across to where Spencer was currently stretching.  
"Everything’s great."  
"Things are still a little hectic here. If you guys could catch an earlier flight…"  
"I’ll see what I can do." Derek had no intention of catching an earlier flight.  
"Ok then we’ll see you soon."  
"Bye!" Derek hung up.  
Spencer laughed. "What was that about?"  
"Hotch."  
He looked out the window once more. Another day. What had happened? Perhaps he’d never find the answer. Maybe one day he’d tell Spencer. Maybe Spencer would believe him.  
Yes, Spencer would believe him. But then, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that it had now stopped.  
The young man walked up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist.  
"Food?" He asked.  
"Here’s the plan. We order room service. We gorge ourselves. Then we christen every square metre of this room."  
_Hell knows I’ve gotten to know it well enough._  
"Sounds like a great plan!"  
"Then we go back to that park and go on every bit of playground equipment. Then we go back to the room and have hot sex once more."  
"Derek…" A cloud came over Reid’s face. "When we get back to the BAU…"  
Derek hadn’t considered that possibility.  
To actually leave the town.  
A wealth of opportunity had just opened before him.  
"I know I haven’t seen your apartment but I’ve heard it’s a bit of a tin box. I think it would be better for you to move into mine. It’s going to be interesting christening my tiger fur mat."  
He felt utterly undone by Spencer’s expression.  
The best one of all he thought. A new one. Exhilaration expression number one.  
"Tiger fur mat?"  
"It was given to me by an eccentric second aunt."  
"Currently there are less than-"  
"Alright, alright I’ll get rid of it." He laughed.  
_My life’s finally started again. And who better than to join me?_  
He turned to cup the beloved face in his hands.  
"This is going to be a beautiful day. I just know it."  
Derek leant forward for a sating kiss once more.

Finis.


End file.
